Revelations
by Azar443
Summary: Series of one shots based on "I Think I Could Love You". Explains some of the things I never clarified there. Mostly ArMor, but will include other pairings. Spanning throughout ArMor's childhood till their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, the one shots are here! Thanks to Arya Tindomiel (do check out her story Legend of Albion, it's fantastic. ;D ), Story Gamblette, Anonymus, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak for being such constant reviewers on "I Think I Could Love You", on which this one shots are based on. First chapter: Arthur and Morgana's meeting. Morgana's 3 years old and Arthur's 4. Valeria De Bois is Vivienne's (Morgana's mother) twin sister and her husband is Tristan De Bois. Estella is their daughter, who's about, I'd say 6 to 7 years old. They're characters from Arya's fic and she so very kindly allowed me to borrow them. She's both Arthur and Morgana's aunt, and if you've read I Think I Could Love You or Legend of Albion, their relationship is explained there. So, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

A small, pale hand peeped out from the confines of a long sleeved coat and little Arthur's hand grasped it in return, smiling uncertainly at the little girl with astonishingly piercing green eyes and hair as black as a raven and softer than silk, or so he imagined. She stared back at first, uncertainty clear in her eyes as she looked towards her aunt, silently asking if the boy was to be trusted. The older lady chuckled and pushed her towards her new companion as she introduced them. "Morgana, dear, this is Arthur, Uther's son and he is to be your new brother."

Morgana's lip trembled and tears filled her eyes once more as she tried to pry her hand away from Arthur's. "I don't want a brother! I want father and mother and Morgause!" Her aunt was mortified at the blatant disrespect towards the Pendragons and rushed to make amends, only to be stopped by Arthur's earnest words.

The young boy of 4 tugged Morgana's hand back and glanced deep into her eyes, willing her to understand. "It's all right; I don't want a sister too. Sisters are annoying and always cry. But," he smiled shyly towards her, "I'd like to be your friend, if you want. Father says that I mustn't make a girl cry." He grinned at her, "We'll be friends; just the two of us."

Uther Pendragon and Valeria De Bois smiled affectionately at the two children and the latter's heart ached when she saw her beloved niece finally smiled for the first time in days as she nodded shyly and accepted Arthur –who incidentally was her nephew as well- as her friend. Uther beamed when his son clumsily tried to bow towards Morgana who in turn, giggled at how silly her new friend looked. The blonde boy grinned adorably at her as he looked towards his father. "Father, could I show Morgana around? I want her to see the lake on the grounds!" For such a young boy, Arthur was remarkably eloquent in his speech and every word he spoke was clearly enunciated.

Uther nodded and bent down to Morgana's height, taking her hand in his. "Go on my dear. Arthur will take good care of you. Feel free to ask for anything that you might want, for this is your new home now." Morgana smiled shyly at him before surprising him by throwing her arms around his neck and latching onto the older man. She buried her head into his neck, small tears slipping down Uther's clothes as he sighed and held the child in his arms tight. He swore he would care for Gorlois's baby girl as best as he could, and he was determined to see his duty was carried out to the best of his abilities. He pulled back gently and patted the child's head. "Go on now, my dear."

Morgana smiled wetly at him and kissed his cheek quickly before Arthur took her hand in his and they tottered off to the grounds, both wrapped warmly in winter clothes as they trudged carefully through the snow. Uther motioned for a servant to follow them discreetly, to make sure neither came to harm in the cold weather as he turned to speak to his sister-in-law.

Valeria smiled sadly at him before enveloping him in a hug, "I am sorry Uther, I know how much trouble you have raising Arthur without my sister-in-law, and here I am, thrusting Morgana into your care. If Tristan and I could we would take her in, but what with Estella being so sickly we had no choice but to-" Uther stopped her before she could finish her sentence, shaking his head. "Nonsense Valeria, Morgana's not a burden. And besides, Gorlois always told me to care for his daughter should anything happen to him. It's the only thing I can do for my friend under the circumstances." He sighed, expression somber. "I still cannot believe that both he and Vivienne are gone." He squeezed the dark haired woman's hands, "It is I who should be sorry, Valeria. To lose a sibling is heart breaking, but to lose your twin, your _identical_ twin whom you have such connection to," he shook his head, "I have no idea what you must be going through."

Valeria tried to muster a brave smile as tears started to pool in the soft forest green of her eyes. "I pray that no one will ever have to go through what I felt the moment she died." Her hand hovered over heart unconsciously, "I could feel my heart screaming in pain the moment she died, and I wasn't surprised when the call came to say that she and Gorlois had been in an accident and that both died." She stared into space, reminiscing her time with her deceased sister. "You know, I could always feel whenever she was in pain, and she could feel mine as well. There was once when we were children, and I was sick at home while she was off at school. I was lying in bed asleep when suddenly I heard a scream and I woke up screaming as well. I told my mother something was wrong with Vivienne and sure enough, she had broken her leg at school." Hot fire burned in her eyes as her fist clenched, "Some idiot had pushed her off the monkey bars and she had fallen."

Uther laughed lightly and squeezed the woman's shoulder lightly. "I imagine the both of you got back at the culprit though?" She smirked at him, "But of course. We Le Fay women never sit back while people pushed us down. We fight back." She touched his face lightly and smiled at him affectionately, "You know Igraine was the same as well. We grew up together actually, the three of us. Did she ever tell you about it?" He shook his head, amused as he led Valeria to the couches, ushering her to seat as she divulged stories about his deceased wife. She thanked him and continued with her stories. "There was once when we were all 7, I think and this boy always tugged on her pigtails when we were in class and one day, Igraine had enough of it and turned to sock him in the eye." She snorted, "The sissy grabbed at his eye and howled as though someone had killed him and we just stood there laughing at him."

Uther raised his brow, intrigued. "Well I must admit I've never seen that side of Igraine." She laughed and patted his hand, "Believe me, you're extremely lucky to not have seen an angry Igraine." She cocked her head, thinking. "The last I heard of the boy, he actually turned gay. Oh well." She grinned as Uther gasped with laughter, "Dear Lord, I can't imagine Igraine that violent or fierce." He smiled at her, "I assume there's more?"

Valeria smiled as she leaned back into her seat and stretched, "If you have the time of course. I swear she was the worse of us. The boys learnt not to mess with her after that, but of course, she mellowed very much later, especially after she met you." Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially at him, "She couldn't stop gushing about you after she met you, and when you asked her out the first time, she rushed around like a loon, looking for her best dress and shoes while we laughed at her." The dark haired woman shook her head slightly, a fond smile playing on her lips. "The times when we were children. And here we are; two dead and the other trying to live without them." She rested her head against her hand, heavy sobs wracking her throat. "How am I going to live without my sister Uther?"

The man hurried to gather her in his arms as he tried to comfort the grieving woman as best as he could. She rocked in his arms, tears pouring forth unrestrained by the strong shield she erected when she stood at her twin sister's funeral, little Morgana in her arms and her husband holding her as she stood proudly in the eye of the public, crumbled and shattered to dust. "She was my world, my other half and now she gone, gone, _gone_." Uther sighed and shushed her gently, stroking her hair as she continued to sob, hidden away from the public. He didn't know what to say, he was never good with words and so he could only hold his sister-in-law as she cried for her twin, the other half of her soul that was now forever lost to her. He could only hope time would soothe the horrible scars left. No amount of time could heal the wounds torn open by the death of loved ones, not the death of his wife and not the death of Gorlois and Vivienne. Perhaps they would learn to live with the pain one day, and learn to smile again without the ghost of loss playing in their eyes as they looked at people laughing with their spouse or their brother or sister. He tightened his hold on Valeria, _someday, _but not today.

* * *

Arthur helped Morgana slowly across the large expanse of the ground, careful not to let the little girl fall as he navigated the familiar paths with ease. Soon, they reached the large lake in the middle of the grounds, where large willow trees bent over the frosty surface, their branches barren and coated with pure white snow. The lake was frozen, the ice glinting under the weak sunlight that floated through dark grey clouds occasionally. In spring, the clear waters was home to a flock of ducks and swans as they floated leisurely on the greenish blue waters. Arthur loved to come and feed the large birds bread crumbles Cook had so generously given him and the birds always came waddling and flying towards the blonde child whenever he came around. Too bad it wasn't spring; he'd have loved to show Morgana the birds he was friends with.

Morgana stared at the frozen lake, eyes downcast as she fidgeted with the hems of her woolen coat. Arthur bit his lip, she was pretty, and he hated seeing her so sad. He tugged at her hand and she turned to look at him, a quizzical look in her eyes. He grinned at her, "D'you know how to skate? I could teach you if you don't. I always skate on the lake in winter." Her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, black curls floating with her head movements. "Yes!"

Her response was rewarded with a bright beam from Arthur and the servant who had been following them, magically produced two pairs of skates for the children, as though he had expected them to want to skate. Arthur was adamant that he put the skates on himself, insisting that he was a big boy and knew how to tie the laces on. Hugo, the servant, hid his bemused grin and nodded seriously at the young Master before turning to help the young girl on with her skates. She grinned cutely at him and Hugo couldn't help but pat the child's head tenderly as he tied the laces on securely. She certainly made a lovely companion for Master Arthur.

Arthur held his hand out for Morgana and he led her out onto the ice carefully, holding her hands tight so she wouldn't fall. Hugo stood by the lake, alert but not intervening. He knew how much the young Master prided himself on his abilities and how he didn't like others to cut in. He just looked on at the two children giggling and stumbling as Morgana slowly but surely balanced herself on the thin blades of the skates. Soon, they were both laughing as they skated around the lake, hand in hand.

Morgana looked at her companion, whose cheeks were flushed bright red from the cold, his fine blonde hair flying into his eyes as he grinned at her, tugging at her hand to go faster. She gasped in delight as he spun her around in a perfect figure 8 shape, laughing as he held onto her hands securely as they spun faster and faster till their surroundings were a blur of white and grey. They finally stopped spinning, gasping as their breath frosted in the air. Morgana panted as she grinned brightly at Arthur who in turn beamed at his companion's obvious enjoyment. "That was fun!"

The little boy nodded earnestly, still holding onto Morgana's hands. "We can do that every day! Father lets me play whenever I want, provided I finish my lessons." He pulled a face, and Morgana giggled at his silly look. "It's so_ boring!_"

The little girl looked intrigued, "What lessons?" Arthur grinned at her, "Oh you'll see. Father will _definitely _make you join in as well." He skated towards Hugo and Morgana hurried to catch up, as fast as her short legs allowed her, all the while calling after him. "Arthur! What _lessons?_" The blond child just looked back and giggled at her as he reached Hugo and removed his skates, the servant helping him. "You'll see! I'm not telling you anything!" Morgana finally reached them and as she started removing her own skates, Arthur rushed off and she fumbled with the laces impatiently, wanting to catch up with him. Hugo chuckled and tugged the laces gently before they untangled easily and freed Morgana's boots from the skates. "There you go, young Miss. Do be careful will you?"

She smiled bashfully and waved at him before running off towards a disappearing Arthur. "Thank you Hugo!" She dashed off, calling after the little boy who stubbornly refused to answer her question. "_Arthur Pendragon!_ What lessons?"

Hugo shook his head affectionately as he gathered the discarded skates and headed after the two toddlers. Ah, they'd grow up to be such wonderful, bickering friends for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to Arya Tindomiel and Anonymus for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**I got the list of peerage from Wikipedia, so if there are any mistakes, do enlighten me. Thank you!**

* * *

"And when you greet a Lord or Lady with a rank higher than that of the Pendragons, you must _bow_ Master Arthur and it must be low and- Stop pulling that _ridiculous_ face this very instant young Pendragon! How silly of you!"

Arthur pouted and sank back into his chair, looking up pleadingly at his tutor for etiquettes, whatever _that_ was. The young child was far too little to understand why he had to be taught such troublesome manners. "But it's so _boring_! I can't even remember what titles are there!"

The Pendragons were an ancient family that long had its roots in England since the reign of King Henry VIII, and one of the Pendragon ancestors had been an Earl, which led to the earldom being passed down from generation to generation, therefore making Uther an earl, as were the men before him. Even though the earldom was considered minor in the British Isles, the Pendragons were still part of Britain's nobility. As such, Uther found it necessary for Arthur, and now Morgana, to learn the rules of etiquette that he had learnt when he was a boy, and the men and women of the Pendragon house before him.

Mr. Poppycock sighed and rolled his eyes, rapping the long ruler sharply on the desk. Both Arthur and Morgana jumped at the cracking sound, and once the tutor was certain that he held the children's attention, he droned on. "_Do_ pay more attention Master Arthur. Now, there the baronies, the Viscountcies, the Earldoms, the Marquessates and finally the dukedoms. The Pendragons are considered that of the Earldom, therefore are above the Viscounts, and yet below the Marquees and the Duke. You will refer to a Viscount, as Viscount and Viscount_ess_, children. Now, the Marquees will be referred to as…"

Morgana snorted silently as she glanced towards her friend, who looked as though he was about to nod off any moment. Stealing a glance at the droning tutor, she tugged at his sleeve gently and nodded towards Mr. Poppycock, urging the boy to wake up before he got caught. The children barely had time to straighten themselves before the older man turned around and instructed them to read through their texts on Britain's monarchies, titles of peerage and their history.

The little girl, now aged 4, sighed as she stared at the endless words littering the entire page, with countless numbers chronicling the life of long deceased Kings and Queens as she, with perhaps all the boredom in the entire world, flicked her eyes carelessly through the passages. She looked towards Arthur again and had to stifle a giggle when she saw the 5 year old boy yawn as he valiantly struggled to do as the tutor instructed. She knew how Arthur wanted to please his father, to be the golden boy who could do no wrong in his father's eyes. But she wished that he'd understand, that no matter what Uther would always love his son unconditionally.

Morgana returned her attention to the texts, eyes glazing over occasionally as she tried to understand what Henry VIII did that was so horrible. The words '_execution', 'affair' _and _'beheadings'_ meant nothing to her, and she made a mental note to ask Mr. Poppycock just what they meant. After all, wasn't that what tutors were supposed to do? Teach you knowledge? A year had passed now since her arrival to the Pendragon Mansion, and it was on her 4th birthday did Uther deem her old enough to attend etiquette lessons with Arthur. To her horror, part of the lessons entailed _dancing._ Now did she truly understand Arthur's reluctance to tell her what sort of lessons he had to endure, and she pitied the blonde for having to endure such lessons ever since _he _turned 3.

The minutes ticked on, and finally, the clock struck 3 and the children bit their lips to refrain from leaping out of the classroom in joy. Mr. Poppycock sighed as he packed his bags and left with stern instructions to the two to have the list of peerage and their rankings memorized by the next lesson. Arthur rolled his eyes towards his younger companion and reached out to grab her hand. "Come on! I heard Hugo say that the apples are ripe for picking now!"

Morgana grinned and allowed Arthur to pull her out into the gardens where several servants were already working to collect the ripe apples, Hugo among them. They smiled to the children and greeted them, while Hugo handed them a basket each to fill the apples with. Arthur thanked the man with an adorable smile, wondering how he always knew what the children wanted. His brows scrunched up a little as he wondered, maybe it was magic.

Hugo directed the two towards the apple trees that were certain to have ripe apples. There were many dwarf apple trees close to the ground that enabled the children to pick the ripe apples with no danger whatsoever, and Arthur seriously taught Morgana which apples to pick, how to place them carefully and so on. The little girl, in turn nodded and carefully and picked apples ranging from brilliant reds to emeralds to dull maroons and light greens. Arthur couldn't help but bite into one deliciously crisp red apple and motioned for Morgana to do the same. The little girl's eyes widened as she bit into the juicy flesh of the fruit and savoured the sweet juice running down from the flesh and into her mouth. She had never tasted an apple quite that sweet and delicious before, and Arthur beamed with pride when she told him so, glad that she enjoyed her first apple picking experience.

"But of course! We only plant the best of apples here, and the gardeners take good care of them. After all, Pendragon soil is one of the best in London!" And it was quite true, for apples grown on Pendragon soil were more often than not fresh and crisp and sweet smelling. A portion of the abundant storage of apples were actually shipped off to be sold at farms or even markets, and while it wasn't a serious endeavor of Uther's, it did bring in a small income, however it was nothing compared to Uther's real fortune, Camelot Ltd.

Arthur and Morgana continued picking the apples until their baskets were full to the brim as they passed them off to the servants with matching grins of glee at their accomplishment. Aimee, Morgana's maid who was currently helping the others, couldn't resist lightly pinching the children's flushed cheeks before shooing them off affectionately as the other servants laughed at their adorable antics.

The two younglings ambled off to a shady spot beneath a giant oak tree, an apple clutched in a hand each as they lay back against the ancient bark of the tree, munching the apples contently. Arthur sighed as he relaxed under the dim sunlight, wishing that London didn't always have to be dark and gloomy. It would be nice to have some real sunlight once in a while.

Morgana snuggled up to the older boy, rubbing her cheek drowsily against his arm like a lazy cat. Arthur giggled at the ticklish motion and adjusted himself so that she could lean against him properly. It was rare that the children had such a moment of peace and quiet, of not having to attend dance or etiquette lessons or meeting Lord this and Lady that. Not that Morgana was complaining; she was more than happy to spend time with her best friend who treated her with such kindness and love that she couldn't help but want to protect the boy, as silly as it sounded, seeing as she was younger than Arthur.

Said boy suddenly started and turned towards Morgana who sat up in alarm. "What's wrong Arthur?"

The blonde blushed slightly as he realized he made her worried. He shot her a bashful grin as he shrugged and patted her arm. "Nothing, Morgana, I'm sorry. I just remembered something. I didn't mean to scare you."

She tilted her head to the side, and Arthur was reminded of how his puppy, Cavall, looked curiously at him. "What's it then?"

He grinned at her, "Do you know how to ride?"

Morgana's brows lifted in surprise. Ride? "A horse, you mean?"

At his enthusiastic nods, she felt a wave of excitement surge over her and shook her head, black curls flying wildly about her. Aimee always despaired at how her hair seemed to escape whatever braid she managed to confine her hair in. "No! I've never even seen a horse!"

Arthur beamed proudly, "Well _I _can! And if father lets you, you can learn too!"

The little girl gasped and hugged her companion tightly, "For real?"

He nodded and hugged her back gently, careful not to tug sharply at any of her flyaway curls. "Yes! There's a ranch near the mansion where mother used to ride. I've been learning how to ride ever since I was 2!" He pulled back and grinned at her, "It's easy! I'll ask father as soon as he comes home! And you can even pick out your own horse to ride!"

Morgana laughed and jumped to her feet as she twirled with joy, the fallen leaves of the oak tree dancing about her. Arthur stared at her in wonder, his young mind not old enough to understand that she was beautiful, as beautiful as the sun sets between valleys of snowcapped mountains, as beautiful as a gust of gentle wind sweeping through a field as it tousles the barley and the wheat to its song. She was beautiful, and one day Arthur would understand that, and would come to treasure her beauty and strength as the most wondrous thing in his life. But today, as he joined her in the impromptu dance where the only music where the sounds of their joyous laughter and giggles, neither would understand yet, just how intertwined their destinies are, and were, and forever will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arya Tindomiel, you know you're the best, twin. ;D**

**This chapter may be a little confusing, but the story will unravel along with the later chapters. Enjoy. P.S: Thanks Arya, I had mistaken Estella's eye colour! And the little grammar change, thanks twin!**

* * *

It was in May that the children saw a much welcomed visitor to the Pendragon Mansion. Estella de Bois was finally feeling better after bouts of fevers and Valeria thought it was time she caught up with her little cousins again. Now, neither Morgana nor Arthur knew that Estella was both their cousin, and Uther honestly looked forward to witnessing the little discovery.

It was raining lightly, but Valeria obviously didn't take any chances as a huge umbrella was quickly opened above Estella's dark head, and the little girl was wearing a raincoat, with a warm jacket within. Uther was absolutely delighted to see his niece and the child squealed as she ran towards her uncle, throwing her arms around him as Valeria exited the car more gracefully, accepting her driver's hand with a gracious smile.

Both Arthur and Morgana waited beside Uther to greet Valeria and Estella, and a wide grin split on Morgana's face as Estella turned to greet her. When Gorlois and Vivienne were alive, Valeria often took Estella to visit and the girls became fast friends, with the older child making sure that her younger cousin wouldn't come to harm. There was something vulnerable about Morgana that made everyone want to protect her, even though the child herself was sure that she didn't need to be fussed over and often made that clear to everyone.

Estella giggled and the two girls embraced. They could almost pass for sisters, with their identical shade of raven hair and fair porcelain skin. Only Morgana's eyes were a light sea green while Estella's were a moonlight grey, that sparkled and glowed with the grace and etherealness of the moon herself. Estella grinned at her cousin, "Morgana! It's great to so see you!" She playfully tugged on a strand of her cousin's hair, "Look at you! You've grown so!"

Morgana laughed and hugged her once more. "So have you 'Stella!" The younger child looked at her in concern, searching for any sign of fatigue or sickness. "How are you feeling? It was rotten, not seeing you for an entire year."

Arthur was a little annoyed. How did Morgana know his cousin? He cut in before Estella could answer, a cute little pout on his lips. "Estella! How do you know Morgana?" His demanding tone made the adults chuckle in amusement as they stood back to watch the fireworks that would occur between Arthur and Morgana. Both were absolutely stubborn and pigheaded, always wanting to win an argument and as horrible as it sounded, Uther found it quite amusing when he heard their latest argument over the silliest of things. One day it would be about what animal is the best, what name is the best, what colour would look best on a puppy; indeed the older man thought he had heard it all.

Estella, knowing very well what her two cousins were like, giggled a little as she turned to hug Arthur. "Morgana's my cousin too, silly. Just like you are." The blonde was a little pacified at her hug, but his frown returned as he thought about it. "But how can you be _her _cousin when you're _my _cousin? Morgana and I aren't even related?"

Morgana, with a slightly evil smirk on her angelic face, simpered in a mocking voice. "What's the matter Arthur, jealous that 'Stella's my cousin too?"

The boy turned and glared at her, "Am _not!_"

Morgana crossed her arms, wanting Arthur to admit defeat. "Are _too!_"

Arthur growled a little, sounding like a little puppy that's just learning how to bark. The adults thought it was adorable how the children butted heads so early. They would be absolutely unmanageable when they grew up. "Am not!"

Morgana stuck her tongue out, adamant that she wouldn't be the one to surrender. "Are too!"

Estella groaned and placed her hands over her cousins' mouth each, tired of the arguments that, as only children can make them, were just going round and round and round with no foreseeable ending. Arthur and Morgana stared at the older girl indignantly, all the while shooting poisonous glares towards each other. They didn't hate each other, could never hate the other, but they were just so _competitive _that they were each determined to emerge the victor.

Estella looked at them seriously, "Are you going to stop bickering or am I going to keep my hands on your mouths forever?" The two sighed and nodded sullenly, rolling their eyes at each other as they suddenly reunited in exasperation at their older cousin's strange antics. Estella smiled brightly and nodded as she removed her hands. "Good. Now Arthur, Morgana. I'm _both_ your cousins. Your mother, Arthur, was my daddy's sister, and _your_ mother, Morgana, was mummy's twin sister. So there." She stared triumphantly at the puzzled children, "Do you understand now?"

Arthur and Morgana stared at each other uncertainly, silently communicating through their eyes. _Do you understand a bit of what she said?_ Morgana shrugged slightly, _nope. Not a word. _ They nodded surreptitiously at each other before turning towards Estella and shaking their heads, very much in sync as they replied her. "_No!_"

Estella pouted while Valeria burst into laughter as she dropped an affectionate kiss on each child's head. "Don't worry children. You'll understand when you're older." Arthur scowled lightly but hugged his aunt, "Grownups _always_ say that! And I have to wait so _long_ before I'm older!" Morgana nodded fervently beside him, a little frown marring her brow. "Arthur's right! When will we be older? How _old_ do we have to be before we're older Aunt Valeria? Why can't we understand _now?_"

Uther cleared his throat, holding back his laughter so as to not hurt the children's pride as he ushered everyone back into the manor. "Morgana, dear, perhaps that is a question best asked in the future. Now I'm sure your aunt and cousin would want to rest a while before you go out to play. You _do_ want to spend time with Estella do you not, children?" He smiled fatherly at the younglings as they nodded earnestly, their feud already forgotten. "Well then, Valeria, Estella, if you'd please?" Estella grinned at her cousins before entering the manor, oh it would be such fun watching these two bicker.

* * *

"And for once, the princess got to save her prince, instead of the other way around." Estella looked at her cousins mischievously, "Of course, the prince didn't want to admit that he had to be saved by a _girl_, and so the two agreed to disagree and that was the end of it."

Morgana immediately jumped in, wanting to know what happened after that. "What happened next? Did the prince admit that the princess saved him in the end?" Arthur snorted and tugged at her hair gently, "Of course not! I'm sure the prince could've saved himself in the end! He definitely didn't need a _girl_ to save him." Arthur pulled a face at that, and Estella had to laugh at their reactions. Some things never changed, even across the span of thousands of years when history remembered the story of a king and a treacherous sorceress. A faraway look appeared on her face, and for a moment, she looked older than her 8 years. "You know Arthur, the prince said the exact same thing when the princess confronted him."

All children were silent for a moment, and Arthur and Morgana were strangely saddened by the melancholic look on Estella's face that made her look ancient and tired and wise beyond her years. Morgana bit her lip and snuggled into her cousin's side, hating to see her so sad and in such a strange mood. Arthur's brow furrowed, he too didn't like to see Estella so sad and he inched closer towards her, bumping his shoulder against hers lightly.

Estella shook her head and smiled brightly at her cousins, seemingly awoken from the trance that held her for a moment. Little did Arthur and Morgana know that history and legend held their beloved cousin in their clutches as she remembered events that belonged to another time and life and land. "I'm sorry my loves, but what were you saying?"

Morgana smiled up at her, loving how kind her cousin's eyes were. "We want to know what happened to the prince and princess in the end!" Arthur nodded eagerly in agreement to her statement. "Yes! What happened to the prince? Did he become king in the end?"

Estella laughed and hugged them both close, "The prince _did_ become king in the end, and he ruled for many years, under which his kingdom grew and flourished under his wise hand. He died in battle one day, bravely and people forever remembered him as King Arthur Pendragon. Yes, Arthur," she directed towards her little cousin whose blue eyes were startlingly wide with shock, "_Your_ family Arthur. Rumour has it that those of the Pendragon family are his descendants, and that one day he will return to Britain."

Arthur leaned back, wonderfully surprised. "Wow, that's so cool!" Morgana frowned, "But what happened to the princess? Did she marry the prince and become Queen?"

Estella felt so old all of a sudden, the burden of the memories she held for so long weighing down on her young mortal body. "I'm afraid she never became Queen Morgana, another took her place by her prince's side, one unworthy of the crown." She smiled sympathetically at the younger girl, and Morgana felt as though her cousin was trying to apologize to her, for some strange reason. "She died, Morgana, and history forever remembered her as an evil sorceress who only wanted to do harm. But," she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially towards her cousins, who listened eagerly for what she was about to say. "They were wrong. The princess never stopped loving her prince, and he never gave up on her as well. Though they were parted in the end, they _will_ return to each other when the time is right."

Arthur and Morgana just stared at her; they didn't really understand everything their cousin just said, but they could _feel_ the promise in her words, as though Estella knew that it _would _be. But they were comforted by the certainty of her words and in their innocent, childlike way, believed in what she had said, and they just gently squeezed Estella's hand, determined to give her some measure of comfort that telling this story took away from her.

Arthur, who could never stay still without fidgeting or wanting to get up and just _move_, did just that as he jumped up and tugged at the girls' hands. "Come on! Let's go play hide and seek! Estella! You're it!" Morgana shrieked and took Arthur's outstretched hand as they ran off to find a hiding place together, leaving the oldest child behind as she stared fondly at their retreating backs.

A blackbird cawed above her, and she smirked slightly, the shadow of the woman she once was flitting across her face. She started counting silently, but not before she spoke, as if to the bird. Any passerby would have thought her talking to herself, but then she _was_ a child. Perhaps she was just entertaining herself. The truth couldn't be any further, for Estella De Bois was no ordinary child. She was a Le Fay, and they of the fay never forgot.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Merlin, that destiny may sometimes be the wrong path for those who are determined to walk it. Understand this, and seek redemption in this life, for this is your last chance to reunite the King and his Queen." She smiled grimly, a flash of amber in the deep blue of her eyes. "I shall not be so kind should you fail once more."

The bird cawed once more, as if understanding what she said. It flapped its black feathery wings once, and the grounds were still once more. Only a little girl with wildly flying black hair and enchanting sapphire blue eyes stood as she counted to a hundred. Perhaps the sorcerer would not fail this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Arya for your ever helpful review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Arthur Pendragon, get down from your horse this instant!"

It was a Saturday, a week after Estella's visit that Uther had allowed Morgana to join Arthur in his horse riding lessons over at Avalon Ranches, albeit grudgingly. He had never liked Nimueh Ryan, owner of the ranch who had been Igraine's firm friend in life, and the dislike was mutual. Nevertheless, Nimueh was one of the best riders in London and had been in the Olympic equestrian team before she decided that she wanted a relaxing life for both her and her horses. And so, Morgana, dressed in well fitted breeches and shirt, riding helmet in her hand had excitedly set off with Arthur to the ranch, eager for her first riding lesson.

The ranch was huge, to say the least. It lay nestled below a valley of mountains, where tall trees stood proudly around the lands, and wild flowers grew and danced freely across the green plains. Before entering the dirt road leading into the ranch, the children could glimpse horses grazing contently in the meadows, tails flicking lazily as they enjoyed the shade of the trees and the cool breeze of the wind. All were strong, proud creatures and Arthur pointed out to Morgana eagerly his favourite horse, a chestnut stallion with gentle grey eyes called Tarento.

They were greeted by a beautiful woman dressed in red, who smiled kindly and hugged Arthur on his arrival. "Hello love, wonderful to see you. And who do we have here?"

Morgana smiled shyly at her and offered her hand, "I'm Morgana, Ms. I live with the Pendragons and Uther told me I was to have my first riding lesson today, with Arthur." Her bright green eyes lit up with joy as she eagerly bombarded Nimueh with questions. "Can I really choose my own horse? How long before I learn how to gallop? Can I feed the horses? Would they let me?"

Nimueh laughed at the endearing child and swept her into a gentle hug, "Welcome Morgana, to Avalon Ranches. Yes, you can choose your own horse, feed them and touch them. You'll only learn how to gallop _after_ you learn all the basics." She grinned at the children and reached out to hold Arthur's hand with Morgana at her side, "We'll get started now shall we? If you want to learn, of course." They grasped her hand tightly and pulled her towards the stables, talking a mile at a minute to the amusement of the woman.

Morgana chose a spritely grey mare called Morrigan, and though she was very frisky and playful, was careful of her little rider and waited patiently, making sure the little girl didn't fall off her back as Nimueh helped Morgana mount. The child beamed proudly as she sat carefully atop, feeling ever so tall on the majestic creature's back as she stroked Morrigan's soft mane gently, murmuring to the mare as her grey white ears flicked back in pleasure to the child's soothing voice.

Arthur, who managed to mount Tarento by himself, nudged his stallion over to Morgana and grinned at her, "You enjoying yourself, 'Ana?" Morgana nodded enthusiastically and they waited as Nimueh mounted her own horse, Tintagel with ease. The woman smiled at the two, "All right, I'm going to teach you how to walk and trot, all right Morgana? Arthur, just think of this as practice."

The lesson went on well, and Morgana caught up easily, her determination making her a fast learner and Arthur couldn't help but grin proudly as his friend managed to trot naturally halfway through the lesson. A sudden flash ran through his mind for a second, that of a beautiful raven haired woman astride a majestic black horse, its head reared high as the woman raised a sword and charged forward fiercely. Her eyes glowed bright amber, but Arthur somehow knew that they were green, kind and soft and warm.

"Arthur? Are you all right?"

The blonde blinked and realized that he had zoned out. Morgana and Nimueh were looking at him in slight concern and the former walked her horse closer to his, grasping his hand in her own. "Are you all right?" She repeated her question, a frown marring her clear brow. Arthur shook his head and smiled, dismissing the strange image. "I'm fine, sorry. What are we going to do now then, Nimueh?" As their teacher led the way back to the stables, he frowned. He could have sworn that the woman was Morgana.

* * *

"Arthur Pendragon! I said get down from Tarento, _now_!"

Arthur, on the way back to the stables from the grounds outside the ranch, pouted as he slowed Tarento down to a trot before sliding down sullenly. He just wanted to gallop, walking was so _slow_ and besides, it wasn't as though he'd get hurt. He patted his chestnut stallion fondly; Tarento would never let him fall.

Nimueh glared at him as Morgana tried to stifle a giggle. "Arthur Pendragon, how many times have I told you that galloping is forbidden until you're sure of your seat on your horse! Do you know how dangerous that could have been? You could have fallen, and I certainly don't need another reason for your father to dislike me." She bit her lip and ruffled his hair gently, worry clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Arthur, I was just worried. Don't ever do that again, yeah love? Who knows what could've happened."

Arthur sighed and hugged her, "I'm sorry Nimueh. I didn't mean to make you worried. I won't gallop again, I promise." She couldn't help but smile at the boy as she hugged him back, he looked so alike Igraine then, gentle and kind. Perhaps Uther did do a good job fathering the child without Igraine after all. She straightened and helped Morgana dismount. "All right, Morgana, I'm going to teach you how to groom and care for your horse, now all right? Arthur, you go and tack Tarento down and groom him, and if you're done before we are, you can join us, all right?"

Arthur grinned and nodded, waving to Morgana as he led Tarento back to his stall, the chestnut obediently following the young boy's lead as he carefully avoided trampling on the boy's feet, keeping his stride shorter to match that of the boy's.

Nimueh shook her head fondly and turned towards Morgana, "Well, let's go then. It's easy, grooming your horse and you'll enjoy it I'm sure, so will Morrigan. Come on."

* * *

"That's it, remember not to wet Morrigan's head when you give her a shower, and don't do it often, just once a day, unless she's particularly dirty. All right, now you need to pick her hooves. Hold one of them gently up, that's it. D'you see the rocks and dirt trapped in there? All you need to do is scrape them away with the pick, just be careful not to scrape the frog, that flesh there in the centre. Very good. Now, continue on with the other hooves."

Arthur leaned against the door of the stalls, watching Morgana immersed in her task as she meticulously picked Morrigan's hooves. The mare nickered softly as she craned her neck to watch the little human at work, tail flicking occasionally. He still couldn't get the image out of his mind, seeing the woman over and over again. He remembered seeing such immense sadness and pain on her fair face, and he wanted so badly to reach out and give her a hug. To Arthur's 5 year old little mind, all hurts could be soothed by a hug. But why? Why was she so sad? He couldn't understand why anyone would want to make such a beautiful woman upset.

He didn't understand too, why he was sure that the woman was Morgana. Morgana was just a child and not yet grown. It couldn't have been her. But yet, in the woman and child he saw the same beauty that held the grace of a goddess, the eyes that could melt ice with kind fire and freeze fire with cold frost. He saw the same porcelain skin that easily tinged red with abashment or pride or guilt or joy, and he saw the raven black hair that danced in the wind as if the strands had life of their own, flying and curling and enveloping all in their way. He huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't understand it, he just _didn't_.

"Arthur! Look, Morrigan's letting me feed her!" He returned his attention to Morgana the child, and grinned when the grey mare delicately took the carrot from her hand while nosing the little fingers in gratitude. He raised two thumbs up in congratulations, and she laughed, tossing her curls behind her as the emerald flames in her eyes leapt and danced with joy. He stared deeply into those clear orbs, was that a hint of amber in them? Whatever gold flecks that were in her eyes were gone as soon as he blinked, and they were once more a gentle sea foam green with wide eyed innocence. Nimueh smiled affectionately at the two and ushered Morgana out of the stall. Time was up and class was over.

And as Arthur and Morgana ran hand in hand towards the dirt path where the car was waiting to bring them home, they turned to wave at Nimueh, who raised a hand in farewell. She was struck at how well gold and black seemed to meld together so seamlessly before she smiled with pleasure. Even after all these years, the two were still so flawlessly perfect for each other. She could only hope, as the sun set with finality between the valleys, that this time nothing would keep them apart any longer. Arthur and Morgana had waited long enough to be reunited, and she would see, along with the others, that destiny would not stand in their way any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Arya Tindomiel, my wonderful FF twin for her continued wonderful reviews. You know each chapter is dedicated to you, twin. ;D Anonymus, thank you as well for your informative reviews, I rectified the mistake regarding 'King Henry VIII' and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

First came the screaming, and then the whimpers and shrieks of pain, and finally there was blood.

A fine, sharp blade that looked as though it could run its way through anything. A crown, beset with brilliant jewels of sapphires, rubies, diamonds, garnets; sparkling as dark red stained the cool gold of the band. A shaking hand, pleading. For what, Morgana didn't know. For pity perhaps, or mercy, or another chance at life, at living and loving.

The child stood, mesmerized as she saw a man lying broken on the ground, golden hair bright with the red of blood and glory and pride. He was a king, she was sure. A king who was just and fair and kind and hurting as he desperately tried to find the woman he loved from among the throes of lies and illusions of grandeur whispered into his ear, poisoning his mind against she who had stood by him; _fought_ for him and he _let _them.

Morgana saw the shattered look in his eyes as the beautiful ragged woman who stood in black before him, fell to the ground like a broken doll. Boneless and eerily graceful, her limbs fell carelessly around her, raven hair surrounding her bloodless face like a dark halo for a dark goddess. She heard the man gasp once, breathe deeply through his nose before falling silent. For what could you do for one who lies dead and beyond repair before you, no matter how much you want to drag her from the cold and greedy clutches of Death as it forced her to kneel and seek redemption for all she has done.

Only, Morgana knew the woman hadn't done anything wrong. What was wrong in the eyes of one man was righteous and good in the eyes of another. This she understood, even though men older and wiser than her claimed otherwise. She knelt down beside the fallen angel, strangely sad as she tried to push back the lady's hair from her pale face, wanting to remove every crease and frown and scratch and cut from the high cheekbones and forehead that framed startling green eyes that even in death, was as clear and bright as daylight on a cloudless morning. Eyes, Morgana noted dreamily, that looked rather like her own.

Thunder struck, and she woke up in her large, comfortable bed within the walls of Pendragon manor. For some reason, the heavy drapes that usually shielded all sight from her eyes weren't shut. Lighting streaked across the night sky and soon after, a loud thundering _boom!_ came following, startling the little girl who tried to seek comfort from beneath her heavy blankets.

It certainly wasn't helping, and though Morgana could no longer _see _the lightning, it didn't mean she couldn't _hear_ or _feel_ the thunder that came rolling along. She bit her lip, frightened. She hated storms, thunder in particular. She had no fear for the rain that gave her comfort and washed the tears that came trickling down her cheeks when she missed her parents and Morgause. Morgause who never came to see her or call her. Morgause who pretended like she didn't exist anymore. Morgause her big _sister_. No, it was the thunder that laughed and prodded and hurt. It was when there was thunder that she had her worse nightmares, where there was death and tears and painful goodbyes and bitter regrets.

Morgana stiffened; was that _footsteps_ she could hear? She lay still, still hidden under her blankets, praying with all her heart that it was just her imagination and that no one was there. The pattering footsteps faltered, and for a moment she dared not breathe, perhaps whoever was there had gone away.

Her hopes were dashed when _her_ bedroom door inched open, silent against the carpeted floor save for the faint scraping sound as whoever was entering fumbled with the door knob. Morgana squeezed her eyes shut, _oh please, dear Lord, don't let it be a monster, please!_ At the age of 6, the child still believed in the boogeyman and monsters that crept up to you in the night. She knew it was silly to fear such things, but she couldn't help it. After all, she was merely a child, wiser than perhaps most, but still a child who believed in magic and fairies and the darker side of what made magic good and wonderful and gentle.

Her blankets were tugged away and her scream was muffled when a small hand, larger than hers yet still that of a child's, covered her mouth hurriedly. "_Morgana,_ it's me!"

Arthur's familiar voice hissed into her ear, and Morgana could've sobbed with relief as she sagged into her best friend's warm arms, tired from the nightmares and fears that plagued her sleep. He rushed to comfort her, slipping into her bed with her as he held and rocked her gently, murmuring soothingly into her ear, crooning familiar nursery rhymes and songs that made her relax a fraction. She let out a final whimper, clutching to his already rumpled night clothes as she buried her head against his chest, fighting to keep her breathing under control.

Arthur bit his lip, worried at how frightened his best friend was. He stroked her tousled hair, tucking them tenderly behind her ear as she started to calm down. He rubbed her back gently, knowing it was what Morgana's nurse, Aimee always did when the little girl was distressed and that it would help comfort her. Soon enough, Morgana sighed gently as her grip around Arthur loosened, but she didn't let go of him yet. Exhausted, she yawned and rubbed her head sleepily against his chest, an action that always made Arthur think of a cat, purring as it rubbed against its master.

He just smiled and continued to rock her back and forth as he slipped the both of them with little difficulty beneath Morgana's blankets, determined not to let her catch a cold. He settled back against the soft mattress, feeling content and weary as Morgana snuggled up to him, a warm presence that felt so right by his side. Soft laughter suddenly filled his ears, though the boy knew that no one was laughing. A flash blinded him, and in his mind's eye he could see with delight, a man with golden hair embracing a dark haired woman as they laughed and tumbled gently down a slope. He squinted, and could barely make out the name the man whispered so reverently as he claimed the woman's lips in his. _Morgana._

He started, though luckily Morgana wasn't disturbed by his sudden movement. Arthur stared at the little girl in his arms, just a year younger than him. He knew though, that the woman in his vision and the girl in his arms were one and the same, just as the vision he had 2 years ago at Avalon Ranches. Already, as he gently traced her face with child-like wonder, he could see the beauty that shone through the lady's proud face. He was sure that this same beauty would be Morgana's in the future, and he tightened his grip on her unconsciously. He'd be damned if he let any man who thought he was worthy of Morgana hurt her.

A gentle tug on Arthur's arm had him look down at the half asleep little girl who was blinking owlishly up at him. "Arthur?" Her voice, laden with sleep was small and low and he had to strain his ears to hear what it was that she was saying.

"Yeah, 'Ana?"

She cuddled closer to him, another adorable yawn peeping through her lips and Arthur couldn't help but giggle at how cat-like she seemed. She grinned sleepily at him, "How did you know I was scared?"

He started once more. Honestly, he didn't know how he knew that Morgana was afraid. He just woke up suddenly, heart racing as something urged him to go down the darkened corridors and towards the room he could've walked to blindfolded. It was a good thing too, because he just remembered as he entered her room, that Morgana was absolutely terrified of storms, and he had just hurried to find her in her frightened state.

He shrugged and patted her head gently, "I don't know how I knew Morgana. I just did. Now go to sleep, we have school tomorrow morning."

Morgana groaned and Arthur stifled a laugh as he nudged her. "Go on, 'Ana. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and almost instantly fell back asleep, and Arthur followed suit, a smile on his face as he heard her mumble something before the both of them fell oblivious to the outside world.

"Thanks Arthur. I love you."

* * *

Aimee suddenly started as a particularly loud thunder rang through the mansion. Dear Lord, she had forgotten just how afraid Morgana was of storms! She shoved her feet into her slippers as she ran towards her charge's room as silently as she could, hoping that the child wasn't awake and terrified. She needn't have worried though, for as the door to Morgana's room slid open for the second time in the night, Aimee smiled affectionately at the adorable scene before her. A golden head peeked out from the mass of black curls spread out onto the bed, and she could just make out two little outlines of Arthur and Morgana curled against each other. She shook her head and retreated silently, reminding herself to tell Sara, the other maid just how protective little Master Arthur was of Ms. Morgana. She chuckled even as she walked back to her rooms. The two would definitely make a pair in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arya, as usual, wonderful twin giving wonderful reviews. I don't think I need to go on and on and on about how awesome you are. ;D Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, great seeing you again, hope you're enjoying this as you enjoyed "I Think I Could Love You". Yeah, two different Anonymus, thanks for the reviews and I hope the both of you enjoy this chapter, and archangelo137, thanks for reviewing as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur scowled as he sat sullenly in the corner, trying desperately to rub the saliva Duchess Courtier slobbered on his cheek. He didn't understand why all these old ladies loved to scream at how cute he was and pinch his cheeks till they were all red and sore. And why oh _why_ were they so fond of kissing him? And so, the 8 year old child, with an adorably grumpy look on his pouting face sat away from the crowd, determined that he wasn't going to get slobbered by Dame this and Lady that anymore.

It was Morgana's 7th birthday and Uther had insisted on throwing a wonderfully lavish ball for the child, although Arthur was sure Morgana would rather spend her birthday at the ranch and maybe a simple dinner in the evening. As distasteful as he found his current situation, the blonde took pity on his best friend who was currently standing in the middle of the Pendragon ballroom where his father was introducing her to yet another doddering old woman who was probably deaf in one ear.

He had to admit though, that Morgana looked very pretty tonight, not that he would ever admit that, of course. With her long black hair curled into tiny tendrils and little white flowers scattered in the strands, she was dressed in a lovely purple dress that had a dark blue silk skirt that shimmered and changed colours faintly as the child moved. And while Morgana looked an absolute picture with her angelic face and sweet smile, Arthur smirked as he detected the annoyed grit of her teeth as she restrained herself from stomping on pompous Viscountess Du Mar's shoe clad feet. The snobbish woman who constantly had her nose so high up in the air that Arthur was amazed she didn't fall over her feet from missing the ground, was loudly proclaiming that Morgana would grow up to be a 'wild young thing bereft of a mother's womanly teachings', and that _Uther dear _would do well to find a stand in mother figure for both Morgana and Arthur.

The child was glad to see that his father was quite irate at the woman's mad ramblings even as he smoothly assured her, with a well-concealed growl, that Morgana would grow to be a lovely young woman, perhaps even more so than 'girls who were taught from a young age that a woman's job was to play the part of simpering, foolish air heads who could do no more than sit and look pretty.' Arthur snorted, yes, look pretty dumb. Viscountess Du Mar's toad-like face immediately took on an interesting purple pallor that matched the shade of Morgana's dress as her mouth opened and closed unflatteringly. For you see, dear Viscountess's daughters who took after their mother both in temperament and unfortunate looks were taught _exactly _that ever since they were born. Valeria De Bois who was standing to the side, snorted discreetly to her husband and secretly winked to Morgana and rolled her eyes, to which the girl had to stifle a giggle at her aunt's antics. Tristan merely smiled at his wife and niece, used to the fiery tempers of the Le Fay women. After all, his own sister had the exact same temper as Valeria and Vivienne had.

Speaking of the De Bois, Arthur hadn't seen his cousin, Estella all night. The last he had seen of her was when he, Morgana and Uther greeted the arriving guests and the older child had waved cheerily at them before disappearing into the crowd. Strange how Valeria didn't seem all that worried about her, but he supposed his aunt was used to her daughter's sometimes strange behavior.

A loud huff sounded by him and Arthur automatically vacated the seat he was in for Morgana who had just flounced by him, a frown on her face. She grinned at him as she fell carelessly into the chair, not caring if the dress was rumpled or not, "Thanks Arthur." He nodded to her and smiled slightly before craning his neck around to see if he could spot Estella anywhere in the crowd. Where _was_ she?

* * *

Said child was stalking silently through the gardens, her midnight blue dress not making a sound as she made her way through the paths that led to the middle of the grounds, determined not to lose sight of _him_. Estella may have been in the body of an 11 year old, but the skills that had made her such an extraordinary sorceress thousands of years ago was not lost to her, and she triumphantly stalked her prey soundlessly, gracefully.

_Smack!_

She groaned quietly as she picked herself up from the grounds. Turning to glare at the stupid branch that felled her, she rolled her eyes and looked for any sign of her presence being compromised. So much for being an extraordinary sorceress. Estella was tired of living in the body of a child, always so clumsy and just _slow_. Her mother had comforted her with an amused smile when she complained about being stuck in a child's body despite being thousands of years old, and Valeria had merely patted her daughter on the head affectionately, reminding her that she would grow up and have her body back again. One day. Soon. Like, _never_.

The dark haired girl heard a rustle and hurriedly ducked down. A near inaudible _plop_ sounded and she raised her head a fraction, curious as to what caused the sound. Her lips curved into a smile. _Gotcha._

A little boy who looked to be the same age as her stood at the lake, throwing pebbles as far as he could into the clear waters. His brown hair was ruffled from the slight wind that was blowing in the wind, small body enveloped in a black suit. And though Estella could not see his face, she knew what he looked like. She could never forget his kind brown eyes and strong nose, with an eternal grin on his lips. She could never forget how his warm arms held her older self as they danced under the moonlight and his exuberant laugh as he twirled her around and kissed her hard. Child's fingers traced lips that used to belong to a bold, confident woman and she stared at the man she called love so long ago.

Estella could've stared at Gwaine Lot all day, at his currently scrunched up shoulders as he kicked at the ground, bored. She hid a grin, even as a man he could never sit still. He was, in a way, very similar to Arthur, but Estella liked to think of Gwaine as the jollier, drunker version of Arthur. It was no wonder the two often butted heads when he served under Arthur as one of the king's most trusted knights. They were far too alike, and Arthur was often irked at the seemingly lack of discipline in his best knight. But Estella knew that the men respected and loved each other as the very best of friends, and for all of Arthur's half-hearted beratement, the blonde thought the world of the foppish man.

Her thoughts of the past were interrupted when a woman's shrill voice called out into the night. "Gwaine! Come back in here! Your father's looking for you!" Gwaine huffed and kicked at the ground once more before shuffling back into the manor, tugging at his uncomfortably tight collar. Estella longed to loosen his shirt for him, knowing how much he hated being confined in his clothing. Her hand reached out involuntarily as he passed by, even though she knew she couldn't meet him yet. Not yet. She stared at his retreating back with one last longing glance before leaving for the manor once more. As was with the Old Religion, everything had its time and place, and her meeting with Gwaine would have to wait. As Estella hurried out of the gardens, her hand in the pocket of her dress clutched hard at a tarnished sliver ring, the one thing she had been allowed to keep throughout her various lives. Though it would take time, she took comfort in the inevitability of their reunion. She and Gwaine were meant to be and nothing could ever keep them apart in this life. But first, she had to make sure Merlin did not fail in reuniting Arthur and Morgana this time, or they would lose their final chance. She growled, eyes glowing amber for a moment before melting back into their normal soft grey. _Damn the warlock._

* * *

Arthur groaned when he caught sight of yet another gaggle of hideously dressed women cackling as they slithered over to where he and Morgana were trying to seek sanctuary. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of her seat and rushed towards the doors as inconspicuously as they could. Morgana, trusting her friend, just squeezed his hand and followed him out of the manor. She placed her trust and faith in him completely, just as she always had before.

They reached the doors and were nearly out when Arthur collided with another form. All three children fell as Arthur clutched his sore head in pain. "Oww! Watch where you're going!" The older boy glared at him as he rubbed his head ruefully. "Could say the same about you mate." He recovered first, and held a hand out each to the two. Morgana grasped his hand and motioned for a pouting Arthur to do the same, and the boy, though appearing deceptively thin, was strong as he hauled the two up effortlessly. He stuck a hand out genially as he grinned at the two, "Gwaine Lot. And who might you two convicts be?"

Arthur scowled, even as he grasped the boy's hand. "We're no convicts. I'm Arthur Pendragon and this is Morgana Le Fay." Gwaine smirked lazily and bowed, "Ah, the prince and the birthday girl. Pleasure to meet the both of you, though I'm afraid that my banshee of a caretaker will start howling for me anytime now." He gallantly dropped a kiss onto Morgana's hand, which resulted in the young girl giggling and blushing lightly and Arthur sputtering indignantly, "Happy birthday then, Lady Le Fay." He saluted the two and sauntered off, "See you next time then."

Arthur and Morgana just shrugged at the strange encounter and rushed into the gardens, determined to escape the clutches of any harpies that might waylay them with salivated kisses and sharp pinches and fake cooing of how _lovely_ they were. They didn't see another figure standing in the shadows as they ran into the gardens, laughing as they escaped into the night. A pair of glowing amber eyes flashed in the dark once before disappearing, and Estella, who was just turning around the corner, raised her head sharply at the cry of a blackbird in the air. Her lips tightened into a thin line as she turned and entered the manor once more. Things were starting to fall into place, and she couldn't wait to see how the warlock would carry out his final duty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arya, thanks for your wonderful review, and I do hope you enjoy this one. ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur stared exasperatedly at the boy before him as Gwaine smirked languidly at a grinning Morgana. He shook his head, great, just great. He watched as the older boy bowed mockingly and presented her with a white daisy and growled as Morgana gasped with delight and dropped a neat curtsey in thanks.

Gwaine's father, Lothian was a business acquaintance of Uther, and the children had been introduced at Morgana's 7th birthday celebration. Morgana had immediately taken to the laid back boy and his easy charm, and while Arthur inwardly admitted to liking Gwaine, he was infuriated at how Morgana seemed so close with him, even though they've just known him for less than a day. Uther had invited Gwaine to spend the day with the younger children the morning after the party and the dark haired boy cheerily agreed.

Right now, Gwaine was shamelessly complimenting Morgana while Arthur glared on, arms crossed as he pouted at how his best friend seemed to be abandoning him. He _did_ enjoy the older boy's humour and stories of how he caused mischief and mayhem in class, but he certainly did _not_ appreciate Morgana hanging onto his every word. Morgana was _his_ best friend, she was supposed to be like that with him, and only him.

Nevertheless, Arthur knew it would be rude to stop their conversation when Gwaine had been nothing but kind towards the both of them. And besides, the blonde tried to reason with himself, Morgana was more than entitled to having her own friends. After all, she couldn't very well spend all her time with him could she? As reasonable as Arthur tried to be, he still couldn't help but wish that Morgana _did_ spend every day and every moment with him. He hated to admit it, but he felt lonely without Morgana, especially in school, since they attended an all-boys and all-girls school respectively.

He zoned back into the present as he heard Morgana laugh delightedly. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Gwaine had made a little crown made of daisies and was kneeling on the ground, dramatically requesting to be allowed to place the 'crown' on Morgana's head. The little girl nodded seriously, a little smile playing on her smile and she bent her head graciously, letting the older boy place the crown of flowers on her dark head reverently. Once the crown was in place, Morgana raised her head and beamed, the white flowers nestled among her dark curls.

_A woman with a cold proud expression that held unexplainable grief and hurt in the tight thin line of her lip, sat on a throne with a magnificent crown upon her head. "I now pronounce you, Queen Morgana of Camelot."_

Arthur leapt up from his seat on the grass, startled. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and down his neck, and his breath sped up involuntarily as he stared around in a panic, as though he wasn't sure where he was. Morgana frowned and tugged at his hand, worried. Gwaine cocked an eyebrow, curious as to why Arthur was behaving so strangely.

"Arthur?"

The blonde gazed at her, confusion clear in the azure blue of his eyes. Morgana's heart went out to her best friend even as she stood and enveloped him in a concerned hug. "Arthur, it's all right. You're safe, you're _home_."

_A soft breath on his face, a gentle caress pushing his dirty blonde hair back from his face filled with bloody scratches. "You're home, Arthur. You're home with me now."_

He shook his head, "No, no I'm…Morgana what's going on?"

"_What happened to you Morgana? As a child you were so kind, so compassionate."_

Morgana looked on in horror as her best friend was trapped in a trance no other but him could see. His eyes were wild and unfocused as his pupils dilated, breaths coming in short, hurried shots, as though he couldn't breathe.

_A woman, lying on the ground, broken as he stared on helplessly, felled by a mortal wound as he lay against a rotted wooden log, "I could have saved her."_

Arthur clutched at his best friend, terrified and disoriented as present and past forced its way into his confused young mind. He didn't understand what was going on, who was he? Who was the man in his visions and why was Arthur so sure the man was him, as he was sure the woman was Morgana? Visions of the blonde man and dark haired woman continued to assault his mind and he cried out in pain, clutching his head as if wanting to wrench the visions away from his mind. He let out a terrified whimper and tightened his hold on Morgana, mumbling as he tried to rid his mind of the puzzling visions. "Disappear, just _disappear!_"

Morgana bit her lip as she tried to comfort her distraught friend. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that she couldn't calm Arthur down. She stared desperately at Gwaine, "Gwaine, help him!"

The older boy was confused. How was he to help Arthur? He didn't even know what was wrong with the little boy. He just stood there helplessly, wanting to help the blonde yet not knowing how. A gentle breeze blew past his ear and lovingly caressed his ruffled hair, and he could've sworn he heard a familiar voice he just _knew_ in the wind as the voice whispered to him. _Hold your king, my love, hold him and ease his confusion. _And the wind was gone, as was the voice and Gwaine felt strangely melancholic, as if he had lost something he never knew he had. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to muse about talking winds. He had to help Arthur, and as strange as the instructions given to him were, he shrugged and motioned for Morgana to let the boy go. It certainly was better than doing nothing.

He approached a shaking Arthur slowly, careful not to startle the child. Slowly, he took the boy into his arms as he sank down onto the grass, cradling the boy within. Gwaine rocked gently back and forth and just held Arthur, who still shook and trembled, but did so with less force and eventually his body calmed, even as Gwaine crooned a wordless old song to calm the child down. Morgana dropped to his side as she stroked Arthur's blonde hair gently, desperate to help her friend.

Eventually Arthur sighed and stirred tiredly in Gwaine's arms, and the older boy grinned and helped the blonde up. He looked the younger child over and patted his head affectionately, "Well, you look all right mate. Don't worry eh? You're going to be all right." Arthur just smiled wearily at him as Morgana enveloped her best friend in a tight hug, whispering thank you to Gwaine. The older boy smiled fondly at the duo, and excused himself for a moment. Worry was clear in the lines of his shoulders as he hurried to find _someone_ who could possibly help his friend.

* * *

Estella had been descending from the car with her mother in tow when a high pitched whine deafened her ears. The girl winced a little but shrugged it off even as Valeria approached her daughter and caressed her dark head. "Estella, dear, go find your cousins. Arthur needs you now."

Estella smiled slightly at her and shook her head, "No need, mother. Arthur is fine now. It's been taken care of." The older woman cocked an eyebrow and peered at her daughter, "Oh? And I suppose _you_ were the one to take care of it?" The child shrugged sheepishly, "Well, not really." Her mother chuckled and gave her a hug, "Oh Estella, must you _always_ meddle in things you were forbidden from intervening? Do be careful love; the priestess may not be as forgiving as I am."

11 year old Estella just grinned at her mother and tugged her into Pendragon Manor. "Oh mother, I was careful! Don't worry; I just gave things a slight push. It would have happened had I not intervened as well." She flashed an innocent smile at her smirking mother, "I just got bored, that's- _Oof!_"

Gwaine chose that very moment to come barreling through the doors and collided with Estella and the two would have fallen had Valeria not swooped in and steadied the children. Gwaine grinned apologetically at them and swept his curls back. "Sorry about that, didn't see you there."

Estella bit back a surprised gasp. She wasn't prepared to meet him so soon and the girl was a little lost for words as she tried to regain her composure and breathing. Valeria smiled sadly at Gwaine before her, knowing just how much he meant to her little girl. She held her hand out to Gwaine, who promptly took it and dropped a gallant kiss onto her hand. Valeria chuckled; of course he wouldn't have changed. "You are Lothian's son, are you not?"

Gwaine grinned at her, all the while sneaking glances at a silent Estella by her side. Whoever she was, she sure was pretty. "Yes, Gwaine Lot. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Valeria smiled kindly at him and pushed Estella forward. "No need for formalities Gwaine, I am Valeria de Bois, Arthur and Morgana's aunt and this is Estella, my daughter."

"Estella_._" Gwaine frowned at how familiar and right the name sounded on his tongue, but dismissed the strange notion. He beamed at her and bowed towards her, taking her hand in his. "Enchanted to meet such a beautiful damsel in distress." He laughed at her furiously blushing face, and was intrigued when she shot back, indignant expression on her face. "I am no damsel in distress, you pompous lard of a boy!"

Valeria just sighed and patted her head, "Manners darling." Gwaine smiled fondly at the girl and kissed her hand, "Well then I apologize, my lady. It is indeed an honour to meet such a fair lady as you are." Estella's breath caught in her throat and tears filled her soft grey eyes. It was exactly what he had said to her the first time they met.

Valeria immediately stepped in, knowing how unguarded her daughter was when it came to her love. "Gwaine, are Arthur and Morgana in? Do you know where they are?" Gwaine, who was staring in concern at Estella, snapped to attention as he remembered the very reason why he had come rushing out. "Something was wrong with Arthur. He kept yelling and clutching his head, I don't know what happened. But he's calmed down now. I just thought someone should know."

Estella smiled, so her plan _did_ work. She tugged at her mother's hand, "Come on, let's go find them." Hesitantly, she turned to Gwaine and smiled shyly at him, "Thank you for helping my cousins. You're welcome to join us." He beamed and inclined his head, "As my lady wishes."

* * *

When the trio entered the gardens, all were relieved to see Arthur and Morgana laughing as they chased each other around, shouting friendly taunts at each other. Estella smiled softly to see the bond between the two grow stronger as the days passed, and one day they would grow older and the love that had been so cruelly snatched away from them would be restored to its former glory. Even as she and Gwaine joined the game with childlike laughter, and Arthur and Morgana welcomed them with hugs, Estella knew that this time, this life would be when dragon and fay reunited, and the firebird that was their love would rise from the broken ashes of those who tried to destroy them, would soar above the skies of Britain and the world once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arya, thank you so much for sticking around for so long, love your reviews and our conversations twin. ;D My sincere thanks to Anonymus and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak for reviewing as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Estella had been coming down from her room, wanting to have her breakfast when she heard voices in the living room. Curious, she walked towards the room and was surprised, to say the least, when she spotted Gwaine's dark head just popping over the sofa, and another man she assumed to be his father.

Tristan de Bois spied his daughter lurking at the doorway and smiled, beckoning her to enter. "Estella, sweetheart, do come over. Lothian, this is my daughter Estella, and I'm sure you know Gwaine, Lothian's son."

She smiled politely and grasped the man's hand tight. The burly man let out a loud laugh and patted her on her head, none too gently, however and Estella's knees buckled a little under the pressure. Gwaine snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh at that sight, as his father loud voice boomed out, "My word, all grown up now eh? Last I saw of you, you were absolutely tiny! Good job Tristan, good job."

Tristan was suddenly glad that Valeria had just popped into the kitchen or she would've lost it then and there. He cleared his throat and motioned for Estella to join him, "Well, yes thank you Lothian. Now Gwaine, would you like for Estella to show you around while your father and I have a quick chat?" Estella bit her lip and prayed that the Goddess would give her the strength to survive time spent alone with Gwaine, without wanting to jump and hug and kiss him and tell him everything.

Gwaine stared at the intriguing girl before him and smiled lazily at Tristan, bowing mockingly. "Sure, thank you Lord de Bois, I'd be delighted." Tristan shot a friendly smile at him and pushed his daughter forward. "Please Gwaine, just Tristan would suffice. Now Estella, do be nice to Gwaine, won't you dear? The Owain boy is still confined to bed the last time you kicked him, well, _beneath_." Tristan ended his sentence delicately while winking to an amused Gwaine. "Play nice children."

The duo left the room quietly and stood at the foyer, looking at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Gwaine scuffed his foot against the carpet while Estella scrambled for _something_ to say to the man, or well boy, she loved. All was silent for a moment, before Gwaine's voice popped through the thick veil of awkwardness and quiet.

"Want to go for a walk in the gardens?" All Estella could do was beam at him as she shyly offered her hand towards him, and the two ran out through the door and into the bright sunny day together.

* * *

"Look at the sweet boy, don't you think he's such a handsome little boy, Elena dear?"

Morgana glared towards a giggling 5 year old Elena Gawant who was sitting between her father, Godwyn and her caretaker, Grunhilda. Personally, Morgana thought Grunhilda was a rather unfortunate name, and as she stole a glance to a very bored Arthur, he thought so too. Unfortunately, while Arthur was only 8, Uther's friends and associates had thought the boy old enough to start matchmaking. The day before, it had been Marquess Rodor of Nemeth Ltd trying to interest the blonde in his daughter, and today it was Godwyn's turn. She rolled her eyes as she settled into her chair, steeling herself for yet another round of shameless pitching of why so-and-so would be a good match for Arthur.

Luckily, Uther seemed to be in no hurry to have Arthur commit in a relationship just yet. The poor boy was only 8, for heaven's sake. And so with years of developed diplomacy and maneuvering, the head of the Pendragon family managed to deflect any direct requests for Arthur to commit to Elena.

Speaking of which, the young heiress to the Gawant fortune seemed to have a little wind problem.

_Burp!_

Morgana bit her lip as she pinched herself, hard so as to not laugh out right. She did pity the child, whose ears were currently burning bright red as her caretaker fussed about her. Arthur wasn't so successful and a laugh squeezed through his tightly sealed lips before he could stop himself, but the child quickly feigned a coughing fit as his father stared at him, pleading him to hold it together. Morgana innocently thumped his back as she squeezed his shoulders lightly. She rolled her eyes. _Gosh what a bore. I wish we could go outside and play._ Arthur's blue eyes twinkled merrily. _Don't I wish it. But I'm afraid she'd tag along if we do get to play, and she'll definitely not be able to play hide and seek. _Morgana frowned at him. _That's not very nice Arthur. She can't help her condition, and you shouldn't be laughing at her._

Arthur snorted quietly and was about to convey his silent reply when he realized that he was being mentioned in the current conversation several times. Immediately, his attention switched to the topic at hand,_ dear God please don't let father agree to this stupid matchmaking attempt._ "…perhaps better discussed when the children are of a more…suitable age. My dear, would you like to go out and play with Arthur and Morgana?" Thank the gods his father was a reasonable man. Well, half reasonable.

He pouted when Elena nodded her head enthusiastically, letting out yet another burp in the process. Morgana pinched him lightly under the table where no one could see them and he directed an indignant glare at her. It wasn't _his_ fault the situation was funny. All right, perhaps he was a little mean, laughing at Elena's less than desirable condition. But he couldn't help it, he was a child. Things like this always were funny to children, no matter how kind they are for some things are beyond their logic and reasoning, even to the wisest of children. Nonetheless, Morgana was determined to be kind to Elena, and she would see to it that Arthur treated her with kindness as well.

"Well, I thought we could go around the lake. It is very pretty this time of the year, and we'd be careful not to let Elena near the waters, won't we Arthur?" Uther beamed fatherly at Morgana, "Thank you Morgana. Elena, would you be agreeable to that?" Arthur sighed as the child squealed with joy and smiled resignedly at his best friend. _Fine, I suppose I could be nice to her._ Morgana smiled with pride at his surrender. _Thank you, Arthur. You'd be nice to her today, at least for me won't you?_ He just smiled and inclined his head slightly as Uther excused them to enjoy the day.

As Grunhilda helped her charge out of her chair and into the gardens, Arthur bowed to Morgana as he extended his hand out regally for her to take. Uther just smiled fondly at his children as Morgana curtseyed and took his hand delightedly, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. The children waved at Uther and Godwyn before rushing out, leaving behind the sound of their joyous laughter. Godwyn smiled at his friend, "You've got a handful on your hands Uther. I imagine they'll make a fiery pair in the future." Uther just shrugged and grinned at his old friend, "Perhaps. I hope to see my grandchildren before the two finish me off." He chuckled, "I swear, they take such delight in exasperating me they deliberately do it every single day. Not that I'd have them any other way." Godwyn smirked and raised his wineglass, "Ah, the joys of children eh Uther?" The head of the Pendragon family raised his own glass in response, "The joys of children, old friend."

* * *

Estella and Gwaine were just sitting beneath the old oak tree, doing nothing but bask in the comfort of the silence between them. Estella remembered that whenever Gwaine managed to hold his tongue for more than a minute, it was exceedingly pleasurable to just _be_ with him, sans the sarcastic comments and lewd innuendos. Not that she minded them, but it was nice, to just be.

"So what do you want to do then? I'm bored." She just rolled her eyes fondly, he never changed. Gwaine grinned lazily at her reaction and turned towards her, cocking his head curiously. "Say, do I know you? Because I swear that _you_ know _me_ for some reason." He squinted, "But I don't recall seeing you before. Have I met you before?"

Estella just smiled tranquilly at him, "No, I don't think so." She raised her head to stare at the filtered sunlight through the leafy branches of the tree, "But who is to say that we have never met and are perfect strangers? Who is to say that perhaps, in another life there once existed an undeniable bond between the both of us?" She shook her head, missing the mystified expression on her companion's face. "We humans are such strange beings existing in the enormity of the universe, where each and every one of us is but a mere speck in the sky, sea and earth of this world. We neither of us are deemed important in the eyes of destiny, and it is amusing just how quickly we forget."

Gwaine stared at her, seeing not a little girl of 11, but a young woman with wisdom and age beyond her apparent years. Suddenly she smiled, and she was young Estella once more. "I'm sorry, my mind drifted off there. Why don't we go to the lake just outside the grounds? We'd have to get permission though." He shook off his strange musings and nodded his agreements, trailing behind her as she entered the mansion to look for her parents. Estella de Bois was a strange girl, and he was intrigued in just how she seemed to fit in his life so seamlessly. Perhaps, he thought as his booted feet scuffed along the dirt roads, one day he'd find out just why he feels he's known her melancholic moonlit grey eyes so well from another life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arya, no Estwaine in this chapter, but well at least there's Gwaine. And ArMor of course. ;D Thanks for your lovely review as usual. Kreuse, thank you very much for reviewing, and I really hope that you do get to enjoy this fic, even though you said you were sceptical at first. Anonymus, thanks for reviewing and everyone enjoy! **

**P.S. I won't be able to update for two days, so I hope that this longer chapter can sort of make up for that. Thanks!**

* * *

The first time Arthur realized that he no longer saw Morgana as his sister was when he was 12, on the verge of becoming a teenager, and yet still a child in the eyes of adults. And to say that he was mortified was an understatement. The poor boy was terrified at the revelation of his feelings for her.

It was a Thursday afternoon and he and his mates, Leon, Percival and Gwaine who were in the football team with him, were practicing in the large field within the grounds of Pendragon Manor. Uther had the goal posts built once Arthur successfully tried out for the school football team and was quite proud of his son, who was the youngest team member in a group of children whose ages ranged from 13 at least, to 15. He had no doubt his son would do him proud.

The boy was currently kicking the ball listlessly, much to the aggravation of his friends who were waiting for him to pass the ball over to them. Gwaine, easily the oldest there at the age of 15, who was given the role of goalkeeper, had had enough of Arthur's unresponsiveness and yelled, startling the boy out of his thoughts. "Oi Arthur! Get your head out of the clouds mate! We've been waiting for the ball forever!"

Arthur jumped a little at Gwaine's booming voice and hurriedly kicked the ball towards him and the dark haired boy waited expectantly for the ball to fly over his head. The ball however, flew up spectacularly when Arthur kicked it and just fell back right in front of the blonde. The other boys groaned and Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Gee Arthur, couldn't have kicked the ball any harder could you?"

Arthur raised his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry! I was thinking." Leon grinned and took the youngest boy in his arms, ruffling his golden hair. "What are you thinking about eh mate? Oh I know! Arthur's in _luuuurve_!" Percival and Gwaine howled in laughter as Arthur glared at all of them. "No I'm not! I wasn't thinking about Morgana!"

Gwaine's brow raised in interest, "Oh? Who said we were talking about Morgana eh mate?" Arthur groaned and wished hard that there was a hole where he could bury his head in. He just gave himself away. Leon smiled and bumped his shoulders in a friendly manner, "You like Morgana then, Arthur? Have you told her?"

Arthur looked at him in aghast, "_No!_ Of course not! She definitely doesn't like me like that! I'm like a brother to her, she'd think it was creepy, her surrogate brother telling her he likes her." Percival just shrugged and made an offhand comment as he took the ball from Gwaine and dribbled it. "Well there _are_ other fish in the sea Arthur. I mean who wouldn't want to be with you? You're the bloody heir to the Pendragon fortune; you definitely won't be short on girlfriends."

Arthur directed his darkest glare towards the oldest boy who winced a little, realizing the insensitivity of his remark. "Yeah, Percy. Thanks so much for that. I'll just go and tell the world that I'm available eh, even though I'm just 12?"

Gwaine cut in smoothly, chuffing Percival's head lightly. "Calm down, all of you. Percy, that was bloody insensitive of you." He winked at Arthur, who seemed rather mollified that Gwaine seemed to be taking his side, "Besides, Arthur and Morgana make a great pair don't you think? She'll come around soon Arthur, don't you worry." He patted the younger boy's head, "What'll be will be eh?"

Arthur just grinned at the boy he considered his best friend. "Thanks Gwaine. Let's get back to the game shall we?"

Before anyone could assent to his statement, a girl's voice called Arthur's name out. "Arthur! I'm heading off to the ranch now! Do you want to come along?"

The boys turned to see Morgana dressed in her riding clothes with her riding helmet in hand, waving cheerily at the group. The other three boys called out their greetings, "'Lo Morgana!" Arthur bit his lip; he really wanted to go riding with Morgana, but he couldn't leave his mates hanging just like that. Luckily, Leon caught the conflict in his blue eyes and gave the boy a friendly shove. "Ah, go on with you Arthur. We'll just fool around for a bit before we take off."

Percival, wanting to make amends for his earlier faux pas, patted Arthur's shoulder. "Yeah, go on and enjoy your day with Morgana then Arthur. Who knows, maybe a love story will blossom. Like Romeo and Juliet, eh guys?" Gwaine just guffawed and shooed the grinning blonde away, "Off with you then Arthur! Don't keep a girl waiting, you hear me?" Arthur laughed good-naturedly and ran off towards his best friend, waving at the boys. "Thanks guys! See you tomorrow then!"

Gwaine clucked fondly at the boy's retreating back and turned towards the remaining boys grinning, "Ah, young love. Let's get on with it shall we?"

* * *

Morgana was beaming with barely contained excitement as she chirped on about the upcoming lesson to Arthur, who just smiled indulgently at her enthusiasm and nodded along dutifully when she asked him whether he was excited. He loved seeing her smile, see her face light up with joy that was so pure it couldn't have been anything _but, _especially if her smiles were directed towards him.

Soon they reached the ranch, and as usual Nimueh was waiting for them at the entrance. She laughed when Morgana barreled into her, "Slow down there cowgirl! Morrigan's not going anywhere. Let's go get her and Tarento yeah? Didn't know you'd be joining us today though, Arthur. I thought you had football practice with your friends today."

The blonde shrugged as the trio made their way to the stables. "Yeah, I did. But I got enough practice with them anyway, so here I am." The woman in red smiled at the boy as she proceeded to tack her own horse, Tintagel. "Well, glad you're here. We'll be doing the small jumps today." Arthur just giggled when Morgana let out an excited squeal and hugged him; clearly she had been waiting for this lesson for quite a while now.

* * *

The children made their way to the training course Nimueh had set up, astride on their horses, a little apprehensive as to how they would do. Arthur, being competitive by nature was determined to of course, have a perfect go at the entire course. Morgana was just looking forward to having fun. Nimueh smiled at them, "All right. Before we go through the entire course, we'll just practice a little while more on one jump yeah? Arthur, you go first."

After several go's, Nimueh finally deemed them ready to try out the entire course. She had been careful to make sure that even if the children didn't make it over a jump, their horses wouldn't fall and throw them off. The jumps were relatively low and easy to clear, but she didn't want to take any chances. She had grown fond of Morgana, and of course she loved Arthur dearly; after all Igraine was her best friend and she'd do all she could to protect the boy. Besides, she was sure that if either got hurt, Uther would have her head. Literally.

Arthur went first, trotting cautiously as he measured the distance between jumps carefully, and with some trepidation, cleared the entire course without a misstep. He beamed proudly as Tarento trotted across the finish line, tossing his head triumphantly as his little rider patted his neck with affection. Morgana clapped her hands delightedly, pleased with his accomplishment. "Well done Arthur! That was brilliant!"

Nimueh laughed at the girl's joy. "Indeed Arthur, that certainly was brilliant. Great job! Now, Morgana, can't let Arthur upstage us girls now can we?" Morgana shook her head seriously, black curls flying from beneath her helmet. "Course we can't." She smiled cheekily at Arthur, letting him know that she was just joking. "Besides, Arthur's head is already getting too big for his helmet." Arthur just grinned and stuck his tongue out at her. "Good luck 'Ana!"

Morgana advanced towards the first jump, her seat sure and with a whinny Morrigan easily cleared the low fence. With her hands steady on the reins and nudging Morrigan's grey flanks a little, she managed to clear each jump successfully as well and she smiled smugly at Arthur, who rolled his eyes playfully as she crossed the finish line. "There, Arthur. Told you girls could ride as well as boys." Arthur just grinned and shook his head, "Yeah you just got lucky."

Morgana's eyes widened before she narrowed her gaze towards Arthur. "In your dreams Arthur!" Turning towards Nimueh, she looked at the older woman pleadingly. "Let us have another go at the course Nimueh? Just so I can prove to Arthur it wasn't a fluke!" Nimueh rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm not sure who's more stubborn here, you or Arthur. The both of you are great riders, but" She smiled at the children, "I suppose you _can_ have another round at it." Arthur smirked at Morgana as he rode Tarento to the starting line once more, "I'm_ so_ going to beat you Morgana." She grinned back, "Bring it on, _little prince_."

Arthur turned in his seat, affronted. "I'm _not_ little Morgana! Besides, I'm older than you!" Determined to get the last word, Arthur returned his focus to the task at hand and nudged the stallion to a trot, sailing over the first jump smoothly. As he did in the first round, Arthur managed to clear every jump without knocking into any one of them. He smiled victoriously at Morgana as he rode by her, "See if you can beat _that_ Morgana."

Morgana just snorted and Morrigan's ears flicked back in amusement at hearing her rider produce such a similar sound to her own snort. "We'll see. Come on, Morrigan, let's show him what we can do." Morrigan nickered in agreement and her hooves kicked up elegantly as they started the course. Of course, with Morgana so determined not to let Arthur upstage her, she cleared the course perfectly with ease, and though Arthur pouted at her success, he was inwardly glad that she was triumphant.

Nimueh cut in before both could demand yet another rematch. Knowing the two, they'd just clear the round again and again and yet still demand that they try it again. "All right you two. Stop bickering now all right. The both of you were wonderful and as a reward, you'll have the rest of the lesson off, and you can do whatever you like with your horses." The children stared up at her with glee and attacked her with tight hugs. Nimueh just laughed and pushed the duo forward gently. "Go on then, you can go for a nice little ride up the hill there. In fact," a mischievous gleam entered her deep blue eyes, "I think you've earned the right to gallop don't you think so?"

Arthur and Morgana were ecstatic. They had accomplished galloping but Nimueh never let them gallop without her supervision. For her to trust them to gallop without her was a huge accomplishment and they immediately jumped to it, swinging up their horses and waving to her as they urged their horses into a gallop up towards the hill. Arthur called back to Morgana, his golden hair streaming behind him as Tarento reveled in being given his head. "Race you up the hill! Loser has to tack down both horses later!"

Morgana yelled back at him, crouching low as Morrigan quickened her pace. "Not fair Arthur! You cheated! You had a head start!" Arthur just laughed and called back, "What's the matter Morgana? Afraid you'll lose?" Morgana gave a growl of exasperation and flicked her reins, "Come on, Morrigan, don't let me down now. We can't let Arthur and Tarento win."

In the end, neither were losers as they reached the hill top the same time. Panting, they slid from their horses and grinned at each other with exhaustion. They tethered Morrigan and Tarento to the old tree and let the horses graze to their heart's content while they flopped down onto the green grass. Arthur lay back on the grounds, staring up at the blue sky. For once, there was no grey tinge indicating rain. He sighed happily as Morgana moved to lie next to him. It was perfect.

The dark haired girl smiled at her best friend, "That was quite a race wasn't it?" He nodded back contently, "Yeah it was. Though I would've won you know." He smirked at her, knowing his next comment would rile her up. "I just let you gain a little on me so you wouldn't lose." Morgana huffed and bumped his shoulders, "Liar! I wouldn't have lost to the likes of you!" He just grinned and poked her, "Nah, just pulling your leg Morgana. We tied; let's just leave it at that." He turned his gaze back towards the skies, "It's too perfect for us to ruin it with arguing."

Morgana smiled, "All right. But just this time." She slipped her hand into Arthur's shyly, and was gratified when he squeezed her hand. It was a beautiful day with the wind crooning her soft song into their ears, caressing their hair motherly as the grass wavered gently beneath them, tickling them to sleep. It seemed as though all of nature paused for a moment to admire the two children who were once history's greatest figures of legends, and as Tarento raised his head to stare at a blackbird who was currently perched on the branches of the tree, it seemed as though a melancholic sigh sounded through the air, and with a flash of amber the bird disappeared once more, leaving the snoozing children undisturbed. The days were drawing near when they would be reunited, and Merlin anticipated slipping into their lives once more as he knew, this time he would be triumphant in reuniting his king with the queen who was meant to be by his side. _It was magic._


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, but here you go! Arya, thanks for always, _always_ encouraging me and for reviewing on all my fics! Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, thanks for reviewing as well. ;D Enjoy!**

**P.S If anyone knows what a 'berrirose' looks like, do let me know. Because even though this flower does exist, there is absolutely no record of it online. But it does mean _Choose your destiny, I won't give up my promise _and _I'll love you forever. _Perfect for ArMor. ;D Thanks!**

* * *

It was the very same year when Arthur was adamant he get something special for Morgana on Valentine's Day. The problem was the little boy didn't know what to get her.

He _had_ tried asking his friends, Gwaine in particular who seemed strangely knowledgeable about all affairs concerning girls. Percival and Leon were as gob smacked as him and suggested giving Morgana a comic book, and though Arthur was grateful to them trying, even he wasn't _that_ stupid. Gwaine's suggestion was a little more sensible, but Arthur's face fell when the older boy told him just how much a bouquet of roses cost. Uther may very well have been a billionaire, but that didn't mean he gave Arthur _that _much pocket money to spend.

And so, being too proud to eve go to his father for help (he'd do that later when he was _certain_ he couldn't sort it out by himself. After all, Arthur _was_ a big boy now.) So Arthur went to the old oak tree by the lake when Morgana was out one day and sat and thought. The soft chirping of the birds in the background soothed him and as the wind ruffled through his hair motherly, Arthur started formulating a plan as to how he would get Morgana her present, and not spend a single dime. At least, not yet anyway. Plan set, the little boy stood determinedly and walked off to the extensive gardens in the manor where he knew he'd find what he needed.

Morgana was surprised when a boy's hand shook her awake on an early Thursday morning. She squinted at the clock by her bed; it wasn't even 8 a.m. yet. Green eyes screwed up blearily, Morgana looked at her best friend who looked like he was about to pass out from excitement. "Arthur? What's wrong? It's still too early."

The blonde just beamed at her and motioned for her to come over to the window sill. Intrigued, she followed him there and stopped to catch her breath when she saw a pot at the window, and in it were two flowers, both red to different degrees. The first, standing tall and proud was a blood red tulip, and the soft petals fluttered gently, as if waving to her. The second flower was one she had never seen before in her entire life. It resembled a rose, but its petals weren't perfectly rounded like that of a rose. They were slightly pointed and she was sure that while other girls would prefer roses over these flowers. Not her though, she stared at the flower, caressing the petals, "What's this flower called Arthur?" He shrugged, "I dunno. Hugo said it's called berrirose, but I've never heard of it before. It's supposed to mean 'I won't give up my promise' though, and I thought it fit." Morgana smiled with delight when she turned back to Arthur and he grinned sheepishly and hugged her, "Happy Valentine's Day Morgana, I really hope you liked the flowers. I know I should give you a bouquet, but I didn't have enough money." Arthur rushed to make amends, worried that Morgana would feel slighted at his present. "But I _promise_ I'll buy you something better in the future." He scratched his head sheepishly, "I know it's stupid, but that's what the flower is for. So that you know I'll never break my promise."

It was silly, Morgana thought, to cry over just two flowers. It wasn't even a proper bouquet! But the hopeful look on Arthur's face and because he _tried_, and the fact that _no one_ had ever done anything like that for her, _ever_, made her laugh and hug Arthur back tight and never wanting to let go. She smiled into his golden hair, "I _love_ them Arthur. Thanks." A slight blush settled on her pale cheeks as they let go and she grinned shyly at him, "Happy Valentine's Day too Arthur."

* * *

10 years later, Morgana sat in front of her vanity, brushing her dark locks just before she headed off to bed. It was Valentine's Day and she had received countless chocolates and bouquets and love letters she had absolutely _no_ interest in. She sighed as she put her brush down gently, her black hair rippling like a raven sea as she stood and made her way to her bed. She was sure that all the gifts she received today easily amounted up to hundreds of pounds, but the one thing she really wanted wasn't hers.

She was about to slip beneath her covers when suddenly a light knock sounded on the door. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she asked whoever who had knocked to enter. "Who is it?"

Her heart fluttered slightly before she squashed them down when she saw that it was Arthur. Of course, Morgana wouldn't let him see how vulnerable she was with her. The sniping words flowed easily from her lips, "Why Arthur, it's just so early in the night that you just _had _to visit me isn't it?" The blonde rolled his eyes and strolled into her room, hands behind his back as he smirked at her, "Well, _Mor_gana, you're not doing anything important I reckon, probably" he picked up her brush and examined it amusedly, "Brushing your hair, yeah?"

Morgana scoffed and crossed her arms, aware just how transparent her nightgown was. "Well whatever it is you came here to say, do get it over with. Some people need their sleep, you know."

She was intrigued when he didn't retort, instead he walked closer to her and sat by the edge of her bed. She was stunned, however when he removed his hands from behind his back and held a wrapped package out to her. He sensed her hesitation and sighed, "It's not a prank Morgana. As surprising as it may be to you, it's a _gift_. Open it."

Morgana's brow furrowed as she delicately pushed the wrapping apart, and her breath caught in her throat when the flimsy paper gave way to reveal a delicate, sparkling flower made of crystal. "Berrirose." She breathed as she ran her fingers along its delicate stem, afraid that if she put even the slightest pressure on the flower, it would break and shatter and crumble to dust beneath her hand. "It's beautiful."

Arthur was gratified and strangely touched when she raised her tear filled gaze to look at him. "You remembered." He smiled and reached over to tuck a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, "Of course I did. It came a little late, but I remembered." He shot a lopsided grin at her, "I may be an arse, Morgana, but I'm an arse who keeps his promises." He groaned inwardly when she didn't reply, just stared at him with a strange gleam in her eyes, that if it were anyone else he'd said it was _love_ and _tenderness_ and heck, even _longing._ But it was _Morgana,_ and Morgana certainly never felt all those for him. "I know it's late and all, but I had it custom made and well, they just got it to me so I-"

Whatever he wanted to say next was interrupted by a loud sob from Morgana who threw herself at him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_, Arthur." Arthur cleared his throat and hugged her back awkwardly. He was never really good with all these stuff. "You're welcome Morgana. I'm glad you liked it." She giggled and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before nestling into their embrace again. "I _loved_ it, thank you Arthur. I love you."

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, content to just hold her. He knew his heart should stop pounding like mad hearing her utter those three words; she obviously didn't mean them that way. "I love you too Morgana." He did.

* * *

Estella smiled fondly at her cousin who showed her the crystal berrirose Arthur gave her, a day after Valentine's. They certainly didn't know just how significant that flower was. When Arthur was King and Morgana ward of Camelot, in lives so long ago they didn't seem real, Arthur had gave Morgana the very same flower and told her to look up the meaning of the flower with a bemused smile as he kissed her quickly. The dark haired lady never found out the meaning, and it was only when she turned to the Druids did Mordred tell her just what the flower meant. _Choose your destiny. I won't give up my promise. I'll love you forever._ Estella, who looked over her cousin often, could only sigh sadly when Morgana broke down and sobbed till the grounds around and beneath her shook with her grief. Arthur had never stopped loving her, not even after Guinevere sat on the throne meant for _her_. And he had told her that, long before right and wrong became just two words that meant nothing, and before she thought that everyone, _he_ had turned his back on her.

"Estella? Is everything all right?"

Estella started and smiled at her concerned cousin, "I'm fine, sorry. Just thinking." She held her cousin's pale hand affectionately and smiled at her, "I'm going to miss you, you know. I really hope I'll be able to visit often and come back soon. New York seems dreadfully far from London." Morgana just sighed and hugged Estella, "I know. But it's what you must do for Caerleon, and I know you put duty above everything else."

The older woman chuckled and stroked her cousin's hair, "Yes, well. You know me, ever the dutiful one. Morgana," She pulled back to stare at Morgana seriously, "Promise me you'll be careful when I'm gone, and promise me that you and Arthur won't ever feud over silly matters, and that you'll _always_ have each other's backs, no matter what, or _who_ tries to come in between. All right?"

Morgana frowned, it was such a strange request coming from Estella, but she saw the determined look on her cousin's face and acquiesced, not that she'd ever hate Arthur for anything. "All right, I promise. Take care of yourself, Estella and be careful."

Estella smiled and Morgana thought she could see a hint of sorrow in her wise grey eyes. "I will Morgana, I will, don't you worry." The two cousins went on to talk of mundane things, not willing to face Estella's impending departure. Estella smiled and nodded as her younger cousin talked of how Arthur took her out for a friendly dinner during Valentines, and the former rubbed the silver ring she always kept by her. Only now there were two exact same rings; one from the past and one from the present. She wished Gwaine had understood her reasons for leaving, that somehow they would make it work. But he hadn't understood, and now Estella could only wait for the day that he _would_ understand and she'd be in his arms again. And she would wait, even if it took forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! Life has been crazy but here I am. :) Anyway, thanks to Arya Tindomiel (finally here twin!), Anonymus, claire3loves3music, Beautifully Tragic Girl (Thanks for your lovely review and information about the flower! Glad you enjoyed that chapter!) and Kreuse fore reviewing. Enjoy!**

**claire3loves3music: I'm sorry you didn't really like the last chapter, but it felt right for me to insert the future part in, because I really wanted to drive home the point that Arthur didn't let go of his promise, just like the berry rose symbolised. :)**

**Kreuse: The primary pair is ArMor, but there is Estella/Gwaine too, which I introduced in "I Think I Could Love You", and in Arya's fic "Legend of Albion as well. **

* * *

Arthur was 13 when the visions came back, this time haunting him in the night as the desperate voices pleaded and screamed for help in his head. The young boy found himself jerking awake from slumber as he tried to catch his breath. His dreams were so vivid; it was like they were telling him a story. It was almost always the same, a golden haired man yearning for a raven haired goddess, both so ruthlessly thrown apart; deceived again and again.

Every time he had these dreams, he found he couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. The resigned look on the beautiful lady's face as she lay on the ground, lifeless haunted him the entire night, and Arthur often found himself padding silently through the darkened hallways of Pendragon Manor. More than once did the child find himself standing uncertainly at the door of Morgana, and many a time his hand rose to knock on the fine wood, but Arthur always pulled away. He didn't want to disturb Morgana, who he was sure was well asleep. He would always turn sharply away from her room and march back to his own, determined to fight his own battles, even if he couldn't see them.

But tonight was different. It was everything that was cold and bad and horrid and Arthur felt as though everything was crashing down and drowning him in a quicksand of despair. The golden haired boy shot up from his bed, sweat stained nightshirt sticking to his trembling body as he shoved himself into a robe and flew towards his best friend's room, not caring for once if he'd disturb her slumber. Feet pounding against the carpeted floor, he threw the door open and rushed to Morgana's bedside, shaking the sleepy girl awake.

"Morgana! Morgana, wake up _please_!"

The dark haired child started and gripped Arthur's hands as she sat up in a panic. "Arthur? What's going on?"

Arthur just stared at her, eyes wild as his breathing retained its staccato beat, hard and fast. "Morgana, I'm scared." He glanced down at his tightly clenched hands, "It was so dark and scary and I couldn't see anything. There was so much _blood_ and- and there was this woman- I don't know who she was and she was just- Oh it was so horrid Morgana! She was _dead_!"

Frustrated tears at his own fear fought their way stubbornly from Arthur's eyes harshly squeezed shut and Morgana despaired to see such vulnerability in her strong and stubborn friend. She caressed his tangled golden hair gently even as he let out one final whimper and sagged against her, "Shh, it's all right Arthur. You're here with me now. Everything's all right."

He just stared up pleadingly at her, cerulean blue eyes wide and frightened and Morgana's heart cracked at the terror she could see in them. She smiled comfortingly at him and tugged her covers down, patting the empty space as she inched closer towards the other end of the large bed. "Come on Arthur, you can stay with me tonight."

Arthur didn't need more urging and slipped hurriedly under the blankets as Morgana gave him one last smile and gave him a hug. Arthur grinned wetly and wrapped his arms around her slight frame, feeling safe and comforted once more. The two children fell back to sleep quickly and without further disruption; each soothed by the presence of the other. An owl hooted softly in the night, and soft wings fluttered in the air as a flash of amber permeated the star coated night sky. A blackbird shook it's feathers and gave a low caw before settling itself down comfortably on a tree branch just out the window, as though looking over the two children.

* * *

Morning came and Aimee slid the room to Morgana's room open slowly, not wanting to rouse the girl from sleep just yet. The child look absolutely angelic while asleep as did Arthur, and there was a running bet among the servants about who looked the cutest asleep, though the two were currently at a tie. And so Aimee had the greatest shock when she saw a messy head of golden hair leaning against Morgana's dark head.

The maid just stood and looked on in affection at the young children, reluctant to shatter the peaceful shroud Morpheus cast over them both. It seemed to Aimee that it was a scene straight out of some mythological legend, where the young prince and princess slept on without a care in the world as the sun shone its golden streaks down on raven black and molten gold. Soft chirping trilled through the window and as she drew the blinds up she could see a gentle breeze kicking up the yellowed leaves in a playful jig.

Morgana stirred as the sunlight filtered through her curled lashes and she stretched lazily in her bed, smiling as she felt the warm presence lying on her shoulder mumble and shift as Arthur burrowed further into her covers. Aimee smiled at her charge, "Good morning Morgana. Perhaps you could wake Arthur up? Master Uther expects the both of you down for breakfast with him in half an hour."

The dark haired child just nodded and stroked her best friend's mussed hair tenderly, "All right. We'll see you downstairs Aimee, thanks."

As the maid slipped through the door, Morgana turned to her still sleeping friend. She shook his arm and was annoyed when Arthur swatted her hand away and mumbled "_Go away Morgana_". She pouted and set herself down from the bed, and with a great tug pulled the covers away from his body, effectively destroying the warm cocoon he had buried himself in. The boy sat up with a dark scowl on his face; Arthur never was a morning person.

"Morgana! What was that for?"

Morgana just smiled smugly at him and selected her clothes for the day before heading towards the bathroom, "I did ask nicely Arthur, you just ignored me. And we have to go down for breakfast in half an hour with your father, so you better hurry up." The bathroom door closed and Arthur just stared in slight confusion at his surroundings. Why was he in _Morgana's_ bedroom?

The door creaked open and Morgana peered from behind, "Oh and you had a nightmare last night Arthur, and you were really terrified and came running into my room." She smiled genially at him before disappearing back into the bathroom, "Just in case you forgot."

Arthur was annoyed, "I was not _terrified_! I'm a _boy!_ Nightmares don't scare me!"

"Whatever Arthur." The reply was somewhat muffled and as the water came rushing through Arthur sighed and slipped off Morgana's bed. Might as well get ready for the day; Morgana just _had_ to get the last word in.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair and for once Uther didn't have to rush off to work so the trio could eat the delicious spread Cook had prepared as they laughed lightly about random topics, from the circus Uther was to take them to in 2 days, to the children's latest accomplishments in school. Uther smiled fatherly at the two children bickering yet again; this time over whether peanut butter or strawberry jam tasted better on the freshly baked bread. It was a lovely day, and the family was content.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, sorry for the late update. Thanks to Arya, for never failing to review, no matter how crappy my writing was. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur growled slightly when he saw a group of older students leer at Morgana, who was currently waving cheerfully at him as she made her way to him at his school gates. He waved back and glared daggers at the idiotic boys who whistled and cat-called as she walked by, though Arthur was gratified to see how Morgana ignored them with a brilliant smile towards _him_. Somewhat mollified, he hugged his best friend as she reached to where he was standing with Gwaine, smirking at the boys who were now rolling their eyes at him. _That's right, she's _mine_ you losers. Piss off._

Gwaine chuckled at the triumphant smile on Arthur's lips and patted the boy's head affectionately. "Eh, see you then Arthur, Morgana. Don't get into too much trouble mites." Morgana smiled and gave him a quick hug before he sauntered off casually, hands in his pockets as he wandered off to where his car was awaiting him, whistling cheerfully.

Morgana turned towards her best friend, eyebrow raised elegantly, "What was that about Arthur?" But before the blonde could reply her, the group of monkeys came over, a swagger in their step as they crowded around Arthur and Morgana. Arthur tensed and stepped in front of Morgana; if it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they were going to get.

The tallest boy of the lot, presumable the leader, leaned closer in to Arthur. "Well, well if it isn't the precious Pendragon. How did you get this babe here huh Pendragon? Needed _daddy_ to buy her for you?" Arthur's clenched fists started making its way somewhere near the boy's ugly, pimply nose when Morgana's gentle hand stayed their flight. Instead, she tossed her hair regally and looked down at the rag-tag bunch of boys with a look of utter disdain on her cold face, "What's the matter? Are you so afraid of Arthur that you must attack his father to get to him?"

Her lip curled, "Or are you simply _jealous_ because you lot haven't got the barest of _anything_ Arthur's got?" The leader's face turned as black as his greasy hair and scowled, "Have to get a girl to stand up for you now Pendragon? Not enough muscle in those scrawny arms of yours?"

Arthur snorted and tugged Morgana back, worried that those hooligans might strike at her. "I simply have more brains than _you_ apparently have, Alvarr, to stay out of fights when the teachers are about. Not that it would make a difference to _you_, seeing as how the teachers have despaired on you." He clucked his tongue and shook his head, an expression of mock sympathy on his face, "How disappointed your parents must be, to have _such_ a failure of a child." With glee singing high in his heart, further fuelled by the smirk Morgana was giving him, Arthur started to walk away where he could see the car waiting for them, making sure that Morgana went first. "Well, I'm afraid I have no time to chat with you lads, have to go off and do something so _boring_ like, oh I don't know, do my homework which I assume neither of you even _grasp_ the concept of. Ta now."

Alvarr growled, and teacher or no teacher yelled the worst insult he _knew_ would make Arthur react and fight him. "Yeah, well at least I've got a mother eh Pendragon? Where's yours? _Whoring_ herself off to other rich blokes like your dad eh?" He and his mindless cronies laughed loudly, "Maybe that's how she snagged your dad eh Pendragon? Maybe she's _ashamed_ of you so she's upped and left you lot. Maybe she's doing some rich fellow old enough to- _Oof! _Get _off _ me Pendragon, you bloody ninny!"

Morgana could only stare in horror as her best friend wrenched himself from her frantic fingers and threw himself onto Alvarr, pummeling the older boy to the ground as his fists flew hard and fast onto the yelling boy's face. Arthur saw red at the slanderous comments about his deceased mother; he never could hold his temper in whenever it came to family, and it was as if the kind boy stepped back to allow some berserker giant to rush forward and hurt those who hurt him.

A crowd was starting to gather now, and Morgana tried desperately to pull Arthur back as some horrified students went to notify the teachers. "Arthur _stop it!_ You're going to get hurt! _Please_ stop it Arthur, _please_!" Alvarr roared and struggled against the slighter boy, landing a few hits as he kicked out wildly at Arthur's furious punches. Again and again, Arthur would yell out broken phrases –_not my mother…brute…kill you for that-_ Morgana was nearly in tears as she tried to stop the fight but Arthur just shrugged her protests and pleas until the teachers came running and broke them apart.

Mr. Hawthorne, Arthur's form teacher and the current disciplinary teacher, dragged the two boys back into the school grounds as the other teacher shooed the gaping students away. Morgana tailed Arthur anxiously, throwing him a comforting smile even as Mr. Hawthorne started to berate the boys for their 'display of unacceptable behaviour.'

* * *

"I cannot _believe _how the two of you made a fool of yourselves in front of the students! Alvarr, one more black mark and you'll be suspended for a month, a _year_ if I have anything to say about it! How _dare_ you muck about in your last year? Have you no shame? And you," here he turned his glare towards Arthur, "A student said that it was you who started the fight, is that true Arthur?"

Arthur stared to floor sullenly and how Morgana wished she could envelop him into a hug; Uther had been notified and she knew just how much her friend hated having his father's disappointment directed towards him. "I did, but he insulted my mother and called her a whore!"

Mr. Hawthorne frowned as he took in his star pupil's face reddened with rage. All the staff knew the boy's mother had died in childbirth and what a touchy subject it was for him. His gaze hardened as he turned towards a somewhat ashamed Alvarr; the lout needed dealing with. "Alvarr, I know what a difficult time you're having with your parents' divorce, but that is absolutely no excuse for calling Arthur's _deceased_ mother a whore. I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you for a week, _with_ whatever homework the teachers see fit you have. Please wait outside my office; I'll want to have another word with you."

The older boy dragged his feet reluctantly over the floors as he shot one last dark glare at Arthur and Morgana before slamming the door. Mr. Hawthorne sighed and settled back into his chair, offering the worried Morgana a slight smile. "You're Arthur's surrogate sister, yes?" She smiled uncertainly and nodded, "Yes, sir." The teacher gestured her to occupy the seat Alvarr had vacated and went on, "Arthur, I understand how angry you must have felt when he insulted your mother, but _please_, next time if this occurs again I want you to come to the teachers directly, not take them into your own hands."

Arthur scoffed angrily, "He insulted my _mother_ sir! I couldn't let him just get away with it!"

Morgana slipped her hand into his and squeezed in gently and Arthur's anger deflated slightly. Mr. Hawthorne smiled to see the calming effect the girl had on Arthur. "Yes well, Alvarr won't get away with it Arthur; if you had come to see me in the first place only Alvarr would have gotten a black mark and you would've gotten away with a clean record." He steepled his fingers together, "As it is however, I had to notify your father because you started the fight. But," A mischievous gleam twinkled in the kind man's grey eyes, "I think we can let it slip that it was you who started the fight. After all, I'm sure your father would be very proud of you standing up for your family's honour, will he not Arthur?"

The blonde's downcast head shot up and he gaped at his teacher, "I don't… Are you pulling my leg sir?"

Mr. Hawthorne chuckled and shook his head, "No I'm not Arthur. Alvarr has terrorized this school for far too long and it's time he learnt a lesson. I wonder how he'll react when faced with your father's wrath." A rapid knock sounded on the door and Mr. Hawthorne stood, "And there he is. Don't worry Arthur, I'll handle this."

Uther came sweeping through the room, grey eyes flashing as he zoned in on his son. "Arthur, what's this I hear about you getting into a fight with another boy?" Mr. Hawthorne intervened smoothly as he extended his hand out for Uther to shake. "I'm Mr. Hawthorne, Arthur's teacher and please, do let me explain things first. Please have a sit, Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur and Morgana watched with a fascinated horror as Uther's face grew more and more thunderous with each description of the fight and Arthur was _sure_ his father would have an aneurysm when Mr. Hawthorne asked him to repeat what Alvarr had said about Igraine Pendragon. And it was with utter glee did the children and, as much as he tried to remain professional and uninterested, Mr. Hawthorne look on as Alvarr quaked in the storm that was Uther Pendragon. By the time the gruff man was done with Alvarr, the boy was shaking and blubbering, his face a mess with bruises courtesy of Arthur, and tears and snot were everywhere. Arthur actually felt a stab of pity for the terrified boy, but that was immediately pushed back when his father clasped his shoulders proudly, and with a last _thank you_ to a grinning Mr. Hawthorne, the trio left for home.

Morgana chattered excitedly about how Arthur had the larger boy flush down the ground as he delivered hit after hit with glaring precision. Arthur's bruised cheeks burned bright red as his best friend looked at him with something akin to admiration and pride, and suddenly whatever reprimand he'd get from the head teacher when they went back to school didn't matter. Uther grinned, proud of his son as he hugged the children tightly and Arthur smiled, linking his hands with Morgana. The day that had started out with bumps and rough tumbling had actually turned out to be one of the best in Arthur's life, and he sent a prayer to whatever god was listening, to thank them for having Morgana by his side that day. After all, she made everything easier and better to bear with, and though he'd never admit that to her, out loud that is, the amused smile Morgana shot him warmed his heart and he knew, that she _knew_ and understood just how important she was to him. Ah, it was blooming _great_ to be Arthur Pendragon right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Arya, thank you for supplying me with endless ArMor goodies while I was hiding away. You're the best! Anonymus and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morgana sat beneath her favourite apple tree on the grounds, bored out of her mind as she absentmindedly scratched a happily whining Cavall's ears. The dog's master was still at school, but the young female human was as comforting to the dog as his own master was. The sun was beaming cheerfully and it was a rare sunny day in London with not a hint of rain in the bright blue skies.

Morgana's eyes drooped as she leaned comfortably against the old bark, the warm weight of Cavall resting gently on her lap as the chirping of the birds lulled her to a warm state existing between sleep and awareness. The child had no idea how much time had passed, but was startled awake when a girlish giggle rudely snatched her from the embrace of Morpheus.

"Oh _Arthur_, you're so _handsome_! And your home is absolutely _gorgeous_!"

Morgana frowned as Cavall's hackles rose against the falsely sweet honeyed tones of a blonde holding onto Arthur's hand. The blonde girl cooed little compliments every now and then with a breathy tone as she fluttered her eyelashes at a somewhat confused Arthur. The dark haired girl snorted as she dusted off her dress and made her way over to the duo. Poor Arthur needed saving.

The golden haired boy looked so relieved at his best friend's appearance that Morgana had to stifle a laugh at the ugly expression that immediately fled through the girl's face before a sickly sweet smile settled itself on her red lips. Morgana smirked and offered her hand to the girl; _two can play at this. Let the games begin._

"Hi, I'm Morgana, Arthur's best friend. I live here with him."

It seemed as though the unknown girl had swallowed the world's most sour lemon, for she immediately pursed her lips as her cheeks were sucked in with blatant displeasure. Arthur, oblivious to the silent battle between the two girls, introduced the blonde to Morgana. "Ana, this is Sophia, a friend of Leon's sister. She wanted to come visit, so I thought I'd show her around."

Morgana beamed at him, "Well, I hope you don't mind if I tagged along. It was such a bore waiting for you to come back from school." She shot a smirk towards a seething Sophia, "I'm sure we'll all get along quite nicely, won't we Daphy?"

Sophia gritted her teeth as she bit out, all the while smiling sickly at Morgana. "It's _Sophia_. I'm sorry what did you say your name was again? Morgan? Isn't that a _man's_ name?" Her pert nose wrinkled up in mock disgust. "How _unfortunate_ is it, that your parents gave you _such_ a name. I suppose that you're quite a tomboy then."

Morgana tutted sympathetically at her, not a bit thrown off. She turned towards Arthur, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry Arthur, I didn't know your friend was hard of hearing. Don't worry," she smiled mockingly at Sophia, "I'll be sure to speak up next time, so you can hear what I say. You know, I met an old lady who had the same problem as you; she was _such _a sweet old dear. Come now Arthur, we should go in for tea now." Tugging Arthur's warm hand in hers, Morgana started towards the manor, gliding through the grounds effortlessly as Sophia was left to stomp noisily behind them. "By the way, Daphy, the name's Morgana."

Arthur sat amusedly between the two warring girls. He knew that something was going on, but couldn't be quite sure exactly _what _it was. He'd bet his life that Morgana would win though; honestly, he hoped that she _would _win. Sophia was getting quite whiny and clingy, and he wasn't sure he liked the way she kept batting her eyes at him like some demented cow.

Morgana sipped her tea calmly and elegantly as she eyes Sophia over the rim of her cup. Her brow furrowed when she saw how greedily the girl eyes the silverware glittering on the table as she stuffed herself full with the delicious pastries Cook had prepared. The green eyed girl sighed as she placed her cup daintily back onto its saucer. Yet another girl taught to go after the Pendragon fortune. Couldn't they have at least sent some girl with finer manners? Sophia was an absolute _troll_ the way she was behaving herself.

Morgana was about to open her mouth when suddenly the blonde girl spoke up, a malicious glint in the blue of her eyes. "Arthur, I was wondering. Who _will_ you be taking to ball your school will be holding?" She let out a breathy giggle and Morgana rolled her eyes at how she seemed as though she was dying and gasping for breath. "I certainly think that you should bring someone who is elegant and aristocratic and fabulous."

Arthur's eyes lit up at that, "You're right!" Morgana cocked a brow at that, "She is?" He nodded enthusiastically and turned towards her, "She is! Morgana, would you go with me to the ball?" The dark haired girl smiled brilliantly at her as she nodded, "Of course Arthur! I'd be honoured to!" She leaned in and kissed his flaming cheek before settling back into her chair, smiling innocently at a gob-smacked Sophia. "Would you like more tea Daphy? No? More for me then." _Morgana: 1, Sophia: 0_.

* * *

The trio was now by the lake on the grounds, enjoying the gentle breeze ruffling through their hair. Well, Arthur and Morgana were. Sophia was swatting tiny, invisible flies flitting across her skin as she groaned and fussed about the heat. "I'm _drowning_ in sweat Arthur! Can we not go somewhere cooler? Perhaps with air conditioning?"

Arthur stared aghast at her, "Sophia, it's cool out here. Besides, the weather's too fine to spend wasting indoors. You're welcome to leave though, if you want to. Morgana and I are just going to laze around out here." Morgana just laughed softly, too lulled by the comfort of nature to even snipe at the empty headed blonde. "It's such a beautiful day Sophia. It's not often we get days like these in London."

Irritated by what she felt was boiling heat, and the fact that Arthur was such at ease with her rival –truly, Sophia thought Morgana to be her rival in her quest to claim Arthur as her own-, she unfurled her anger onto the dark haired girl. "Well not all of us are as wild and untamed as you are, Morgana." She let out a spiteful laugh, too caught up in a spiral of heat and spite to see the darkening of Arthur's expression, as well as the hard glint creeping into the cool green of Morgana's eyes. "I suppose you're not to blame though, what with your parents being _dead_. _I've_ heard, that your sister abandoned you because she hated you so much she couldn't- _Hey!_"

A loud splash sounded through the shaded spot in the grounds, and the ducks gliding peacefully across the waters flew up, startled at the intrusion. Arthur stared up at a heavily breathing Morgana, admiration and love twinkling in his ice blue eyes. His best friend just turned and winked at him as Sophia surfaced from the waters, spluttering as she struggled to wade out of the lake. Morgana waved cheerily at her, "Perhaps you're cooled down now Daphy? I hope the water wasn't too cold for your taste?"

Sophia shrieked as she stomped out of the lake, bedraggled as she tried to squeeze the water out of her drenched clothes. "This dress cost £300 you witch! When I tell my father what you did, I swear you'll pay for this!" She let out another strangled yell as she tried to slap Morgana, who simply stepped aside as the blonde girl fell face forward into the grass. She groaned as she tried to spit out dirt and grass blades, furious tears slipping down her face. "I hate you Morgana! And you, Arthur Pendragon! You're the most useless boy in the entire universe!"

Arthur and Morgana just watched with glee as their unwanted guest stomped off to leave their home. A moment of silence reigned before Arthur turned towards his best friend and grinned, "Race you to the apple orchard!" Morgana beamed at him as she laughed and shoved him gently, yelling as she raced off, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Arthur howled and took off after her, "Oi, you cheated! Come back here!"

All was well.


	14. Chapter 14

_Whoo! Finally, an update! I'm sorry it took so long; things have been crazy at university but I'm back. At least, for this chapter. Props to Arya Tindomiel who gave me the inspiration for this chapter. Twin, you've been absolutely brilliant at providing me with ArMor love and encouragement! Love you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy! Do let me know if there are things that you liked or didn't. Reviews are love!_

* * *

Estella sighed as she neatly packed her clothes into her suitcase, "Gwaine, why can't you understand that I _have_ to do this? Besides, it's not permanent. I'll be home soon before you know it."

The lanky man scowled and folded his arms, gaze smoldering as he stared at her back. He knew she didn't dare turn around to face him; it was why she had kept her back to him the whole 2 hours he had been there. "Bollocks 'Stella! You can stay here, you know that! Your da said it wasn't a must for you to leave for New York; you just want to get out of here!"

Estella whipped her head to glare at him, and Gwaine felt a twinge of guilt as he took in her red-rimmed eyes. Clearly, her decision to leave hadn't been as easy for her as he thought. "Don't you _dare_ tell me why I'm doing what I'm doing! This is _my_ family business Gwaine; I'm my father's only child and I intend to do what's right for my family!"

He slammed his fist into the wall and she looked on, seemingly impassionate, her gray eyes as cold as the ice that swallowed the ground ruthlessly. His head hung low and his shoulders sagged in defeat. It broke Estella's heart to see him so forlorn, and she longed so much to brush his silky locks away from his eyes. But she stayed her hand; Gwaine had to learn when to let her go, and he had to learn that she came and went at her own will. Estella de Bois was her own woman, and she would not be bound by any man, even the man she loved.

She drew in a breath and let it out, shuddering. "This is what I have to do Gwaine, whether you like it or not. It is my duty to leave for New York to oversee and expand my family's business. I am not ending things with you, love. I want us, _this_" she gestured between them, "to continue even if I'm not here. But if you cannot accept that for me, family and duty comes first than I am sorry."

There, she'd thrown the gauntlet down, and now the die was cast. Sir Gwaine, the Gwaine she had known in another life long ended, had never turned away from a challenge and she prayed hard that some things never changed. For a moment, a bronze fire burned in the chocolate depths of the man she loved, and her heart soared as he reached out to her.

And yet, for all the wishing and magic of the world, her heart plummeted as she glimpsed the quiet resignation in his eyes. He caressed her face gently and she eagerly leaned into her warm touch. "You must know, Estella, how much I love you. And yet," he drew her closer as he laid a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I realize now that I could never be anything to you in your heart. Your family will always come first, and selfish as I am, I fear I cannot compete with that."

Estella felt tears seep through her closed eyelids as her love held her for the last time, "Goodbye Estella. I pray that you will meet a better man than I, to love you though he will never be the first to you. I truly am sorry." He slipped a silver ring into her shaking palm and left silently. And Estella felt, for the first time in so many lives, true despair as he left. Oh she was no stranger to pain when Gwaine left her the first time thousands of years ago, but she always knew even then that he would return to her. Yet, this time, as she stared despairingly at the empty doorway, it seemed that they had finally come to an end.

She crossed the room numbly and shut the door, sliding down to the floor with her back against the door, and sobbed.

* * *

It was a wonderful day with the wind running gaily through the air as Morgana, Arthur and Estella trod up to the hills, picnic basket held stoutly in Arthur's hand as he helped Morgana up the steep slope. He stared at his cousin's silent back and sighed; had Gwaine not been his best friend, he would have throttled the senseless man and hang him high above the trees where possible suitors of Estella could see. He smirked, now _that_ would be a warning.

A light tap on his arm had him turn to the green eyed beauty next to him, staring up at him concernedly. "Arthur, are you all right?" He smiled a little and nodded and they resumed their journey upward. "Yeah, just thinking about Gwaine and Estella." He winced a little as a hard glint entered her eyes and it seemed the wind, as though responding to her grim mood, howled louder as it whipped through the leaves of the trees and their hair. With her ebony hair flying about her face and the almost feral gleam in her emerald eyes, Morgana looked a right fury. "How could he be so _stupid_ Arthur? He knows how much Estella loves him! How could he just _leave_ when she needs him the most?"

Arthur groaned as she looked towards him pleadingly, as though he held all the answers. "Gods, I don't _know_ 'Ana! I just know he's a right fool to end things with 'Stella." He shook his head and lowered his voice as they neared Estella who had reached their spot. "I just hope he realizes it before she leaves."

Their cousin smiled dreamily at them as she spread her arms wide and twirled a little, as though dancing to the songs of the earth. "Isn't this beautiful? It's been _ages_ since I've been up here!" She sighed and the sadness returned to the shimmering gray of her eyes. "I'm going to miss this place so." Morgana bit her lip and enveloped her in a quick hug. "I'm sure you'll be back before you know it, 'Stella. We'll come up here any time you want."

Estella grinned at her younger cousins and returned Morgana's hug, "Come now, enough moping! Break out the feast Arthur dear," she gladly took the glass of red wine Arthur handed over to her, "I'll be damned if we don't have one last cheer!"

Arthur smirked and clinked his wine glass against both Morgana and Estella's. "Well then, cousin dear, here's to pleasant voyages and swift returns. Cheers!" The women tipped their glasses and drank in the rich wine, "Cheers!"

* * *

Gwaine shoved his shirts into his bag, not caring if they were creased or not. The acceptance letter from King's College had just arrived this morning, and he would leave during the weekend to get settled in. It was 3 days after he left Estella, and he knew she had long left English soil and stepped into America. He didn't go to see her off, wanting the break to be as clean as possible; he didn't need all these lingering feelings, he just wanted to get over her.

He growled as he threw his shoes down to the floor and flung himself onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What's the use? I miss her; I always will." He mumbled to himself, wondering just what she was doing now, whether she was settling in or if she even met someone new already.

"Then you are a fool to have let her go, Gwaine Lot, and a greater fool still for not going to her." He craned his neck lazily to take in a quietly furious Morgana leaning against his doorway. He sighed, "What d'you want Morgana? To taunt me further?" She shook her head and entered his room, taking a seat at his desk. "What is there to taunt, Gwaine? You have lost the woman you love; is that not punishment enough?"

He shot a glare at her and pushed himself off the bed, "I warn you Morgana, I'm not in the mood for another one of your riddles." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh stop it Gwaine. Your threats don't scare me. You weren't there at the airport, she looked for you, you know?"

Gwaine laughed bitterly and shrugged, "She doesn't need me Morgana; she has her precious family business to think of. I have no place in her heart." Morgana stared at him in astonishment, stunned to hear that he truly believed that. "You cannot tell me you think so little of Estella's love for you, Gwaine!" "It's not what I think of '_her love'_, Morgana, it's what's true. You know better than I how she sacrifices everything for duty; I would only be in the way."

She leaned forward, catching what was perhaps, the true gist of the end of his and Estella's relationship. "Gwaine, you mean to tell me you let her go because you feared you would pull her back?" He flinched and she smiled triumphantly, knowing she finally got him. "I never said that! Don't sprout lies Morgana!"

The dark haired woman stared piteously at the man before her; truly he could not see what was so clear before her. "Gwaine," her voice gentle, "look at me." Gwaine looked up reluctantly and was warmed by the gentle understanding in her eyes. "You could _never_ be in Estella's way, nor could you ever hold her back. I know my cousin, Gwaine, and she loves you more than anything in the world. Yes, she places duty above everything else. But know this: her love for you is true and it always will be."

Morgana thought that she had gotten through to him, hope that she had. Gwaine remained sitting on his bed, eyes distant as he thought over her words. She stood and moved gracefully towards the door. She had said her peace, and it was up to Gwaine now, to write his own future and destiny. It was out of her hands now. "Remember Gwaine, no woman will ever love you as Estella does. I hope that perhaps, one day you will be reunited. Take care, my friend."

The door closed silently, and all was left was Gwaine and the ghost of Estella's laugh caressing him. He stared at the picture of them on his desk and reached a hand out to turn it over, hiding it from his gaze. He stood and determinedly resumed his packing. Maybe one day, he could be the man Estella needed him to be, but for now, he took in a deep breath, for now, he'd be selfish for a little while more before finding his way back to her. He knew he would, one day.


	15. Chapter 15

_Glad I could get the next chapter up so quickly, but updates will be rather sporadic I'm afraid. Thank you once again to Arya Tindomiel; twin I can never thank you enough for all the encouragement you've given me even though I've disappeared for so long. Thanks to Pegasus (yes, it _was_ a little confusing with 2 anonymous..haha) for reviewing. Do enjoy, and let me know what works and what doesn't. _

* * *

Estella sighed as she finished unpacking the final box in her penthouse. Tristan had made sure Estella had settled into the penthouse the de Bois owned just above the New York branch of Caerleon before rushing off to a meeting with Lady Anis, his business partner. The young woman stretched her lithe body before making her way to the window, taking in the view of the city. It was so different from London. As much of a busy city it was, she was more accustomed to the rustic buildings that felt of history and an ancient touch that felt somewhat familiar to her. To be honest, as wonderful as New York was, it wasn't a place where she would settle in permanently. Her heart was always with England, and always will be.

A low purring at her feet had her smile a little as she picked up the silvery grey feline curling around her legs. "Hey there Niniane. You feeling lonely too?" The cat purred and rubbed her head against Estella's chin, eliciting a giggle from her owner. "All right, come on, I'll get you dinner." The cat's ears perked up at the word '_dinner_' and she jumped from Estella's arms and into the kitchen. Estella rolled her eyes and made to follow, but not before hearing an incessant pecking sound on her window.

The woman gritted her teeth, already knowing who her visitor would be. Striding over to open the window, she muttered to the blackbird flying into her home. "You're going to pay if you break these windows Merlin. Why are you here?"

The bird flexed its wings and lengthened into a lanky young man with messy dark hair and earnest blue eyes. "We need to talk Estella." Motioning for Merlin to follow her, she moved gracefully into the well-lit kitchen where Niniane stared at her mistress with reproachful eyes. "Blame Merlin, love, he's the one who got your dinner delayed." As if replying her mistress's statement, the cat turned towards Merlin and arched her back, hissing at the warlock. Merlin raised his hands in surrender, neither human finding it strange that they were talking to the cat as if she understood a word they said. Which she did, essentially. Familiars of the Le Fay women were intelligent creatures, bound to their mistresses with the utmost of loyalty, as Aithusa was to Morgana.

Estella reached up for the kitty food and the milk, "What is there to talk of, Merlin?" He sighed and hopped onto the marble table, apparently having engaged in a staring contest with Niniane. "Are you sure I can get Arthur and Morgana back together?" Estella turned to glare at him, and it seemed as though Niniane turned to glare at him as well. "It is not whether you _can_ get them back together; it is that you _must_. Or would you like another trip to the Isle of Blessed? I'm sure Nimueh or my mother have some very interesting things to say to you." Shuddering the man shook his head, "Thanks but I'll pass."

Swinging his legs back and forth, he looked down at the floor. "But must the entire debacle with Gwen happen all over again? Can't we just have her with Lancelot right in the very first place?" Estella sighed and propped herself against the table, "I wish I could spare everyone the pain that was so long ago, but I'm afraid nothing can change." Her gray eyes misted over, and her voice was silky and haunting. "Arthur must be tested, Emrys. His love for Morgana must be tested and you must make sure things go according to plan."

Merlin's eyes flashed amber for a moment as he stared at the sorceress with despair. "But what if I can't stop it? What if it goes on like the last time?" She shook her head, the desire to intervene clear on her face. "Do you think that I wish for history to repeat itself, Merlin? I want my cousins to be happy but I have been banned from intervening; you know this." She paused and tilted her head to the side, "_You_, however, are a rogue and can still walk amongst their midst, to influence them. It is up to you, Merlin, to make sure that everything is as it should be this time. I fear Arthur and Morgana have run out of time if we do not get things right."

It was silent for a moment before Merlin grunted and slid off the table. "I guess I should make my appearance now, then?" Estella nodded, tapping her finger against her chin. "Yes, this seems to be the right time. Be cautious though, both Arthur and Morgana may still have some residual visions to remember who you are. Especially Arthur; his visions seem to be triggered every time he meets someone from his past. Be careful not to arouse any suspicion."

Merlin inclined his head once and bent down to pet Niniane's head, who reluctantly allowed the warlock to scratch her ear. "Very well; I'll leave immediately then. I'll let you know how things go." She raised her hand in farewell as the blackbird took the place of Merlin. "My mother will be there to look over things Merlin, as is Nimueh; they should be able to provide some counsel, should you need it. May the Mother bless your flight, warlock." The bird cawed once and disappeared in a flash of amber and Estella turned to look at a lazily curious Niniane. "He always was one for theatrics." The cat just blinked and meowed in response before digging into her dinner.

* * *

Morgana sat on Arthur's bed as he flipped through his textbooks, muttering from time to time as his brows furrowed in conversation. He wouldn't admit it but Morgana's presence calmed him, and God knows he needed the calm before his exams tomorrow. She didn't mind the silence, occasionally shooting off questions to test Arthur, and he found that it helped a lot.

Arthur finally sighed and slipped a bookmark in between pages before standing and stretching. "Gods! I _hate_ these exams. It feels like my brain's turning into mush after all the reading I've done." Morgana smirked and lay back lusciously on his bed, unable to hold back a retort. "Not that it was much better before. Your brain, I mean." He shot a playful glare at her as he reached over to muss her hair, "Wait till it's _your_ turn, 'Ana. I wager you'd go mad soon, not that you aren't a right banshee yet already."

A fluffed up pillow sailed its way towards Arthur's head and Morgana pouted when he ducked it easily. "I'm bored Arthur. Can't we go for a ride, or at least a walk?" Arthur looked longingly out towards the window, wanting so bad to spend the rest of the day outdoors. He turned towards Morgana and groaned when he saw her pleading look, "Arthur, _please_. I _promise_ you I won't bug you for the rest of the day if you go for a ride with me."

He rolled his eyes and held out a hand for her to take; he never could resist her pleas. "Come on then, I'll call Nimueh to let her know we're coming over." She beamed at him and jumped up, gripping his hand in hers as she bolted out of his room. "Let's go!" A hard tug on her hand had her pause and she tilted her head towards him questioningly. Arthur smiled and patted her head, "I've got to _change_ Morgana; I can't very well do that in your room, can I?" The dark haired beauty blushed and let go of his hand, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Oops, I'll let you get to it then."

* * *

Morgana raised a brow to see Nimueh's less than pleased countenance even as she greeted them at the ranch. "Hey you lot. The horses are waiting at their stalls. _But_," she stopped them in their tracks, "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Although, Arthur mused, from the grimace on her lips, she _didn't_ really want them to meet this person. She motioned and a lanky, awkward boy stepped out from behind her and waved towards them. Arthur frowned, he seemed rather familiar. He glanced at Morgana who shrugged, a puzzled frown on her face. But, ever the polite one, she extended her hand for the boy to shake, "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Morgana, and this is Arthur."

The boy smiled lopsidedly as he ignored Nimueh's aggravated groan behind him, "Lovely to meet you too. My name's Merlin, and I look forward to getting to know you both better."


	16. Chapter 16

_Short chapter, but the best I could churn out. Arya, you know all these chapters couldn't be completed without you. ;) No reviews, but that's ok. Read and review people, they make my day. ;)_

* * *

Merlin, who had no discernible surname, at least not one that Arthur could get out of him, surprisingly got along pretty well with Arthur. Or at least, as well as Arthur could get along with anyone else. He also claimed to be attending another school, not far off from Arthur's school, though it was 'not as posh as yours, your highness,' as he said. And while Arthur would normally associate the phrase 'your highness' with sarcasm, he found it strange how his new friend (not that he'd admit it) said it with the utmost seriousness and sincerity. It was as if the lanky boy truly believed in his words.

Morgana found herself amused by Merlin's clumsiness, and how Arthur seemed familiarly at east at ordering Merlin about. As it was, there was something about the young man that made her weary, though clearly Arthur held no such reservations. It wasn't as though she disliked him; on the contrary the boy's affable nature saw to it that she enjoyed his presence very much. Yet there were times when Merlin would look at her with such sadness that she found it greatly disconcerting. Merlin was a strange boy, to be sure.

Honestly, Arthur was glad they met Merlin. What with Gwaine off to college, and Leon and Percy focusing on their entrance exams, he was a little lacking for male company. Not that he was tired of Morgana's company, but the boy was 16. He needed his guy friends from time to time, for sports and just male bonding time. Morgana was wonderful, but even she had her select few female friends to spend time with.

And the dark haired boy's arrival couldn't have come at a better time. It was on the 5th day after Arthur and Morgana had met Merlin when Morgana insisted that Arthur accompany her on a shopping trip. Given how infrequently she went shopping, and his own insistence that she not go alone, Arthur naturally agreed. Only this time, he dragged Merlin along with him. No point in suffering alone. Although, come to think of it, Arthur mused as he helped Morgana into the car, Merlin would come in handy in carrying the shopping bags. He smirked and closed the door, looks like he just found himself a new pack poney.

The trio strolled leisurely through the packed mall as Morgana occasionally entered the stores she frequented. Arthur normally browsed through the stores with her, giving her his opinion on the clothes or accessories they picked out. This time, she entered one of stores selling formal wear; they would be attending one of Camelot's gala events next week, and besides, she needed a new dress.

Merlin stared amusedly as Arthur wrinkled his nose at a light pink gown the salesgirl attending to Morgana chose for her. Morgana smirked and flounced back into the stall, chewing her lip as she contemplated between the black gown and the royal blue one. She really liked the black one, it had swathes of dove grey tulle cascading down the skirt and crystals sparkled all over the bodice of the sleeveless dress. She fingered the soft material and turned her attention towards the blue one. On the other hand, blue, especially this gorgeous shade of blue was her favourite colour, and she knew her pale skin and ebony hair would make a striking match. The blue dress was a little simpler. It was cut out of blue silk and was cinched slightly at the waist. It was a one shoulder dress and form fitting with a decent neckline. A sliver of crystals slithered along the gentle slope of the neckline..

She decided to try on the blue dress and she sighed wistfully as she slid into the smooth confines of the dress. It was as though it was tailor made just for her. She stepped out shyly and her mouth quirked a little when she saw how Arthur's mouth fell open in shock. She twirled a little, not seeing Merlin's eyes turning a little misty as he took in the girl- no, the _woman_- who should have been queen a lifetime ago. "So, do you like it?" Arthur nodded fervently and looked up at her reverently, as though she was a goddess and he was worshipping at her altar. "Yes!" He cleared his throat embarrassingly, "I mean, it looks all right."

Morgana's light green eyes twinkled a little and she nodded, "Right, I guess I'm done here. Just let me change and I'll go pay for it." She emerged a minute later with the dress over her hand and made her way to the counter. Arthur whistled at the price, nearly £300. But if she looked _that_ stunning in the dress, he figured it was worth it. Merlin smirked a little at the blonde's awestruck face; clearly some things never changed. He tapped his friend on the shoulder and jerked his head towards Morgana, who was getting ready to leave, "Arthur, we should probably leave before we lose Morgana."

* * *

They were at the food court having lunch and Morgana chuckled at how the two boys scarfed down their food even as she daintily cut her meat up into neat little squares. "So where to next, boys?" Arthur swallowed his food down hastily and thumped Merlin, who choked as he tried to reply Morgana. "Swallow before speaking, _Mer_lin." He turned towards Morgana and winked, "Well, I was thinking, if you're done expanding your oh so scant wardrobe, we could head up to the bookstore."

She beamed at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you! I've been meaning to pick up this new history book on King Arthur but never had the time." The blonde rolled his eyes and stood as Morgana finished her meal. "You know King Arthur isn't considered a real historical figure right?" The dark haired girl pouted as she linked her arm through her best friend's, "We don't know that Arthur! Besides, there isn't any evidence that he _wasn't _real."

Surprisingly, Merlin piped up with a tight smile, "Morgana's right, Arthur. Even if history disregards his existence, King Arthur lives on in the dreams of the people of Britain and the world; I think he's quite real, don't you think?" Morgana threw a bright smile towards him, "Thank you Merlin! See, Arthur? Everyone, except the stuffy historians believe he was real and that's good enough for me."

Arthur let out a short bark of laughter as he led the two along, "Come along then, history buffs, let's head on over to the bookstore before the two of you decide to sit back down and have another debate over whether Guinevere deserved to be killed or not."


	17. Chapter 17

_Rather short one, but it's all I can manage in such short time. Arya, hope this is to your fancy and Pegasus, thank you for reviewing. Read and review people, they make my day. :)_

* * *

It was a rare day that Morgana went off with her friends for some book fest in town. And so the blonde, determined not to miss the absence of his best friend _too_ much, decided to have Leon, Percy and Merlin over for some football and tea. Gwaine had begged off, said he had to study for an upcoming test. To be honest, Arthur was somewhat worried about the older boy; he had seemed much more subdued ever since Estella had left, and Arthur hated seeing the bleakness in his friend's eyes where joviality once reigned. He only hoped Gwaine would find reason to smile once more.

One thing Arthur had found out about his new friend was that Merlin's clumsiness translated into his football skills as well. Percival tried hard not to laugh when the lanky boy tried to kick the ball before him and ended up face flat into the grounds. Leon shook his head exasperatedly as he helped Merlin up and once again, demonstrated to him the correct way to kick.

Arthur, opting to sit out for a bit, leaned against the oak tree and squinted into the sunlight. He was curious as to the dark haired boy's sudden appearance, as well as Nimueh's apparent dislike of him. He tried getting his riding instructor to explain that, but she had flat out refused to speak of it and evaded the subject every time he brought it up. Morgana had chastised him; she was sure whatever mystery shrouding Merlin would give itself up when the time was right.

A cheer brought Arthur from his reverie and he rolled his eyes at the triumphant grin on Merlin's face. He stood and stretched before jogging off to where the trio stood. "_Finally_! You ought to be ashamed of yourself Merlin." Merlin snorted and muttered under his breath as he took his position on the field, "Clotpole." Arthur whirled around to glare at him, "_What_ did you say?" The awkward boy just grinned cheerfully and shook his head, "Nothing your highness."

* * *

Estella looked on in boredom at the board meeting her father had persuaded her to attend. He wanted her to experience for herself what these meetings were like, but Estella had decided, within the first 10 minutes, that it was a total waste of time. The older executives were absolutely _stuffy_; they refused to look at alternative ways of doing things and it was costing Caerleon unnecessary money to continue doing things the old fashioned way. They were only concerned with everyone bowing down to their decisions that they overlooked the true aim: Caerleon's profit.

She caught her father's exasperated gaze and tilted her head, smirking when he gave her a short nod. She smiled and stood, catching everyone's attention. Time to shake things up. She strutted to the front of the room, cutting of the indignant man (she couldn't very well remember his name) who started sputtering at the interruption.

"Lady Annis", she nodded towards the elegant woman who smiled amusedly at her, "I apologize for the interruption, but if I may?" Annis waved her hand, signaling for the older man to retake his sit. "Of course; what have you to say, Estella?" The dark haired lady narrowed her eyes at the grumblings of the present executives and leaned forward, directing a glare at each and every person, effectively shutting them up. "What Mr. uh," she smiled sweetly at the man, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Tristan cleared his throat and spoke up, struggling to contain his laughter. "It's Grant, Estella."

Estella shot a brilliant smile at her father and resumed, "Yes, Mr. Grant. What Mr. Grant has said is good and it would work." She smirked, "10 or 20 years ago. This _will not_ work for Caerleon now. What we need is a fresh perspective, alternate methods for reaching our consumers." A disgruntled Grant gritted out then, "And who will provide such perspective, Ms. de Bois? You?" She nodded nonchalantly, "Of course. If I may direct your attention to the screen, what do you see?"

Another man, Corin Fain tilted his head, "Our advertising means of course." She nodded approvingly, "Yes, our advertising means. And can anyone tell me what has changed since 10 years ago?" Fain, lips twitching, replied in a questioning tone, "Nothing?" Estella beamed at him, "Exactly! 10 years ago, flyers, commercials, normal adverts would have done the trick but today," she shook her head, "We're dismally behind times. With the internet being such a huge driving force behind the public's actions, we need it on our side."

Annis chewed her lip contemplatively, "What do you think we need, Estella?" The younger woman plugged her USB drive into the laptop and brought up an entire new presentation. "We need to get our advertisements out into the internet; promotions, new products etc. Websites, which we need one of our own by the way, social networking sites, online video channels; we need to spread word of what we have to offer to the entire world. Not just to the grandmother who reads the papers for the latest deals, but to the younger generation who think the world of the internet." She looked around triumphantly at the board of executives, "_That_, is how we will conquer the market and world."

Tristan looked proudly at his daughter; trust Estella to turn things to her advantage. He knew his little girl would be the perfect heir for his company. Lady Annis nodded her approval and clapped her hands, and reluctantly, the others followed her lead. "Excellent recommendation, Estella. I'd like you to head up the new task force for reinventing our company's image. You are to be given unrestricted access to whatever you need; employees, resources, anything." The lady stood then and glared at the red-faced Grant. "I expect _every single one of you_ to give your full cooperation to Estella de Bois; those with any objections are to come to _me,_ and impudence will _not_ be tolerated. Dismissed."

Fain smiled and shook Estella's hand on his way out, "Well done, young de Bois. You have made your father proud today. I look forward working with you; Lord knows we need bright minds like yours to shake things up a little." He smiled at Tristan who joined his daughter, "Well Tristan, old friend, looks like you've got a gem here. Congratulations." Tristan smiled and murmured his thanks as he squeezed his daughter's shoulder lightly. "Wonderful job, my dear. I'm sure mummy will be absolutely pleased to hear about this." Estella just grinned at him, "Just doing my job, father."


End file.
